Cannot Fathom Without You
by DragonofChaostheory
Summary: Adopted... Check, Slowly taking over all of wizarding Britain? Double Check!
1. Chapter 1

Ello all! How wonderful to meet you.  
This is my first story posted on , I accept criticism, and such, but truly, if this isn't a story you want to read, there are many more that may suite your taste.  
If you do, however, enjoy this story, then I invite you to pull up a chair.

I do not own any of the Harry Potter series, or it's characters. However, the OC's, and the time taken out of the day to write this, is mine.

Here are the warnings so far:  
Creative thinking... Freedom of will... The rating is set high for a reason, as this story will soon delve into the darkness of the human mind.  
I think that should suffice as a warning. For now...

On an important note, I'd like to thank Whitedwarf for the inspiration to put my rear back into gear, or so the saying goes. The writing style is amazing! I encourage you to check out Whitedwarf's works.

NOTES ON THE CHAPTER:  
During the first flashback, one of the characters speaks in french. What he is saying is this:  
Oh how you surprise me, sister dearest.

And yes... I will admit to using Google translator. ^_^;

Chapter 1:  
The Happy Home.

Slitted midnight eyes watched as the old man, FINALLY, set the baby down. The body the eyes belonged to dropped lower to the ground, feeling muscles tighten, and coil. Waiting to spring forth. Waiting for the overly winded air bag to finish, and leave with his female companion...

It snorted as a thought struck it. _Who left a baby out in the cold on October nights? Couldn't they have found a place for the child for at least the night?_

_What is taking them so long to... There we go._

As soon as their magical signatures faded, the body sprung into action, moving swiftly to where they had placed their precious bundle. As the figure neared, it slowed as a pair of hauntingly beautiful emerald eyes focused on the strange critter approaching them.

As if time suddenly slowed, the figure assessed the small one, taking in his magical signature. Measuring his fate against the decisions it was making.

He was tiny, that was for sure. For a brief moment, it wondered if he'd break the 5'0 range.  
There was an unruly thick mass of black hair atop this baby's head, seeming looking as if it had gone through a tempest. Slightly tanned skin stood out against the blue blanket he'd been wrapped so carelessly in. What had stood out the most, as the October winds blew his hair from his forehead, was the vivid red scar.

The figure frowned, and reached out to touch it, and suddenly recoiled when a violent hiss surrounded them both. Midnight eyes watched the now squirmy baby far more carefully... It had heard that these things could be dangerous to one's sensitive senses.

Green eyes watched, with only a small squeak from the child they belonged to, as the figure took shape. Said eyes almost crossed cutely as a long, elegantly pale finger gently poked the child's nose, and to the figure's surprise, a strong grasp took hold of said finger.

"My my... I think this is the start of something interesting." the figure whispered as it picked the child, blanket, letter, and all up. Moving silently down the boring road, sneering at the depressing normality of it all.

"No... I don't think this would suite you one bit..." it muttered to the now sleeping infant.

**4 years later!**

It was cute really, when his startling green eyes stared up at her like that, and that little pout settled on his lips... But hell would bend backwards before she ever told him that.

"Well Hadrian?" she asked, knowing her son wanted something. The pout formed into a small smile.

Hadrian only held his arms up towards his mother, letting her know what he wanted, and the woman didn't begrudge him this. She simply picked him up, placed him in her lap, and wrapped her pale arms around him, holding him close. Her stoic face suddenly cracked into a smile as her son cooed at her, and nuzzled into her.

Her present company, namely the man sitting across from her, lifted an eyebrow. "You spoil him, far to much." he said, his midnight eyes watching them. All his sister did was shrug. "Like you are any better?" she said with a grin. "Who is it that brought this precious one to me?" she reminded him as she cuddled her son.

In all honesty, he couldn't argue this. He spoiled Hadrian rotten, and nothing would slow that down. The Cro heir had to be spoiled, of course.

He tilted his head, his sister's cerulean blue eyes, never leaving Hadrian, even as the toddler went to tug at his mother's long ebony locks. He smiled softly at the picture, knowing that Hadrian was smart enough not to tug hard, as it would hurt his mother.

"Yes, but what are you going to do when he has to leave home for school?" he wondered. It wasn't an unfair question, yet it earned him the most heated glare he'd ever received from his twin in a very long time.

"School? Oh... Do tell, dear bother. You wish me to send him off to one of the schools that will make him choose his core as soon as 11, or 12?" she asked, her ire steady rising has her brother continued to meet her eye.

Recognizing the danger he was putting himself in, he decided to backtrack. "I only mean that he has to start learning magic within the next few years. As soon as he turns 11, your going to have so many offers... Especially when he turns 17. Marriage contracts are going to flood my office." he said as his eyes watched his sister's growing horror.

He ruffled his dark chocolate locks, as he eyed his sister's twitching figure, mentally plotting out his will. "Now now... No need to be hasty. We still have another 13 years before that even happens." he said, hoping to delay his immanent demise.

She seemed to calm at this, looking down into Hadrian's eyes. Hadrian met her stare with a curious one of his own, noting how his mother's face was blank, and very serious. "No dating till your 60." she said stubbornly to her son.

Hadrian only blinked, not really understanding what dating was, but wanting to please his mother, none the less. "OK, mommy!" he said with the most adorable grin.

Willow had to hide her smile. at her son, the most precious thing in her entire world.

She remembered the night her brother had brought him to her...

Flashback

_"The master is home!" one of the house elves had told her as she was brushing out her waist length, ebony hair. She carefully set the brush down, and stood gracefully. She nodded to the elf, letting it know that she had heard it, her face never changing from it's cold set expression._

_She made her way down the stair case, gliding easily down the many steps with a grace that befitted a woman of her high station. The narrowing of her eyes were the only give away when she spotted her brother, standing in the main foyer, cradling something blue in his arms._

_"Alcied... What has taken you so long to come home from your stroll?" she asked politely._  
_Midnight eyes locked onto sky blue with the most sheepish look Alcied could muster._

_"This may come as a shock, but I picked up a surprise for you." he shrugged gently as he spoke, slowly turning so his sister could see what he carried._

_"By Morganna's black magic!" she exclaimed._

_"By Merlin's hairy balls!" he exclaimed in return, a teasing reaction to her own._

_She glared at him, with a heat at his familiar ribbing, but soon her attention turned back to the bundle in his arms. "Why do you have a baby?" she wondered, moving to gently take the child from his, no doubt, tired arms._

_He gave her a grateful smile when she picked the baby up. "Well, he was just abandoned on a doorstep, so I decided to take him to someone who really would care for him. I know you've wanted a child for a long time." he said, mentally reminding himself of the letter tucked into the back of his trousers._

_She frowned. "What are you hiding?" she almost growled out, knowing her twin well. He held up both hands, in a placating manner._

_"What makes you say that?!" he wondered, trying to keep his voice normal... In all truths, his twin sister was the only woman who frightened him anymore, since the death of their mother._

_Her eyes narrowed at the way he was acting. "For one, you go out on one of your week long 'strolls' for longer than normal, and then you come back with a..." she trailed off, staring deeply into the babe's visually stunning emerald eyes._

_Suddenly, to Alcied's surprise, she began to coo to the baby._

_"__Comment vous m'étonnez, très chère sœur.": __he commented with wide eyes._

_She looked back to him, with wonder in her eyes, her usually stoic face, shattered against the walls of pure adoration._

_Her eyes quickly moved back to the babe. "Where did you find him?" she wondered softly, as to not startle the precious bundle in her arms._

_"On the steps of muggles, in Britain, if you'd believe it." he muttered softly. Her eyes shot right back to him in curiosity._

_"Muggles?" He nodded at her question._

_"He was left there by Albus Dumbledor... I believe this is the Potter child that defeated the dark lord."_

_Her soft gasp echoed slightly in the domed hall. Her eyes widened to comical proportions._

_"The Fated Child?" she wondered softly, her stare zeroed back in on the babe in her arms. She realized that the boy was starting to get restless._

_Alcied nodded to her, and he knew, even knowing this, that this child was now his sister's._

_She searched the babe's face. "But his family..." she wondered softly._

_"All dead, from what I heard. He was left to muggles, after all." Alcied said, letting none of the venom he felt for muggles mingle in his voice._

_She frowned. "That won't do at all." she declared. She turned to look at her brother, but then frowned. "Neither would you taking him as your son." she said._

_He raised an eyebrow at the comment, but she answered with a look that said 'try me'. He decided to concede the point with a chuckle._

_"We will go fill out the adoption papers immediately tomorrow. He will be my son, and we will preform the blood rituals so the elves, wards, and old magics of this house recognize him." she said, running a finger down her son's cheek._

_"Are you going to rename him?" he wondered._

_She frowned in response. "Yes, but it has to be close to his name... He's heard 'Harry' for a year now. Hadrian. His name shall be Hadrian." she said with a bright smile._

_"Hadrian it is." Alcied said with a smile._

End Flashback:

He smiled at the memory, his eyes never leaving his nephew and sister.

He'd been a bit weary of the boy at first, knowing that the boy had been the fall of his lord. But soon enough, he decided that fate had been pointing him in the boy's direction for a reason.

And soon, the boy became Hadrian. The shining light of the Croÿ family.

**3 more years, down the road.**

It was with slight humor, and minor worry that Willow found her son hissing with a couple of harmless garden snakes.

They had been walking in the sprawling gardens of Croÿ manor, and Hadrian had taken off in attempts to play hide and seek with his mother. She had laughed, and let him go, warning him that his magic studies would continue within an hour.

"Hadrian..." she called out softly.

His wide emerald eyes lifted to meet her soft jade eyes.

"Is it time already, mother?" he wondered, softly stroking the scales of the small garden snakes.

His mother, seemingly not surprised that he could talk to snakes, just smiled at him. At least this time, they weren't venomous ones, roughly 4 times his size. "Yes, I'm afraid. It's time to return to your studies." she said in a tone that brooked no argument, as he looked about to do just that.  
He bowed his head, at his apparent loss, and heaved out an overly exaggerated sigh.

"After lessons, do you think you, and uncle Alc could come play with me?" he wondered, shyly peaking up at his mother through the bangs of his hair.

Her stern expression melted. "Of course darling. Your uncle did promise to teach you to fly for your birthday, correct?" she gently reminded him.

His eyes lit up in pure excitement. He quickly stood, and slightly blushed at the indignant hissing of the snakes, but it didn't deter his excitement.

He quickly grabbed his mother's delicate hand in his small ones. "Come, come mother! Let us return to lessons!" he said, nearly dragging her back to the house.

"Hadrian!" came the sharp reprimand.

He stilled. Not in fear... No, he knew what he was being reprimanded for.

"I'm sorry mother." he said as he straightened his back, and began a brisk walk, instead of his flat out run.

"Willow smiled down at her son. It's OK... This time Hadrian. Your lucky we do not have guests, or else I would have had to spank you." she says, her tone light, and slightly playful.

He gave his mother a sheepish grin. "I did apologize." he reminded her.

She had to close her eyes to disguise the roll of them. When her eyes reopened, Hadrian's expression had turned to one of sorrow, or what was commonly known to his mother and uncle as his puppy dog face.

_My son is going to be a heart breaker..._ She realized.

She sighed, and Hadrian had known the he won the round. A wide grin settled on his face.

Willow tilted her head at her son. "Oh, I wouldn't celebrate so soon. The lesson we will resume on is potions." she said with the start of an evil grin lighting the corner of her lips.

"No fair!"

. . .

Alcied sneered at the headline of this morning's Daily Prophet, his toast and eggs duly forgotten.

_Boy-Who-Lived Still Missing!_

_By: Rita Skeeter._

_Supporters of You-Know-Who, still suspected in the kidnapping of the Boy-Who-Lived!_  
_Funny that we, the humble citizens of wizarding Britain, had entrusted his safety to that of Albus Dumbledor, headmaster of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft, and wizardry._

_For a man entrusted with the care of our children on a day to day basis, this anniversary must be a painful reminder._

_Although he says he's close to solving the mystery of our hero's disappearance, this reporter thinks he doesn't really have a clue!_

_I have several interview statements saying that, although they've combed almost everywhere they could touch, it seems that the Boy-Who-Lived is no where near to being found!_

And so the slander of Rita Skeeter against Dumbledor continued, but that's not what interested Alcied. It was simply the fact that the arrogant Dumbledor thought he'd find Hadrian, and take him from Willow...

He let an evil smile flit along his lips. As if he'd allow the man to do such a thing.

It had become apparent to him, in the passing years, that Hadrian had been a blessing in this cursed home.

He would never tell Hadrian how close they had come to losing Willow they had both come, and how close Hadrian had come to having Alcied as his father.

Alc winced at that thought.

Although he loved Hadrian, he knew he'd never make a good father. It just wasn't in his nature to stick around in one area for to long, and you couldn't exactly take a baby with you into the dangerous rain forests of Brazil, or the treacherous mountains of Japan.

That, and he'd be rather lost without his twin sister there to make sure he preformed his duties as the Croÿ Lord.

Alc sided, silently wishing that the Croÿs had been a matriarch family. Alas, it was not to be.

He shrugged. Such was life. No use in fussing over it now. He stood from his chair, leaving the mess for the house elves to clean.

Alc moved to the window, spotting his sister, and his nephew. He couldn't help the grin that grew over his face while his eyes followed them.

He remembered that Hadrian's birthday was today... Not that he could really forget with the Daily Prophet's yearly reminder.

As his mind began to drift, it was sharply brought back by the house elf, bringing him the morning letters.

Atop the usual stack of letters, sat an envelope of the finest quality. Ivory in it's coloring, the elegant, and familiar cursive writing of the Cro name upon the very front. When turned over, Alcied nearly dropped it... The crest of Slytherin.

It was then, that Alcied wondered if he just may yet lose his sister, but this time to the Dark Lord's killing curse, and not the St. Mungo's ward for the mentaly unfit.

It had been no secret to the Croÿ twins, just how their lord had managed to split his soul. What with soul magic being among the repitor that every Croÿ child learned. Dead art, indeed.

He was not surprised to see his lord back so soon... He had hoped that the Dark Lord would take another year or so, but that didn't seem likely now.

Alcied didn't like to make elaborate plans, but it seemed like that was what he was going to have to do, in order to keep Hadrian safe.  
But before he could even begin planning, he'd have to read the letter.

With trepidation, he began by casting detection charms on the letter, getting the simple things out of the way first.

Then he followed by letting his magic feel around the letter, and he was glad that he had.

Portkey. The letter, or something in the letter could potentially trigger a portkey, or was said portkey.

Alcied frowned at this finding. "Ricin!" he said, his tone calm. The house elf that delivered the letters to him, having not left on his orders, looked back to him, slightly startled.

"Yes master?" Ricin asked.

"Please open the letter. I promised it's not cursed, Ricin." Alcied said in a placating manner, not that it would have mattered anyway.

Ricin always did as told, and as such, Ricin opened the letter. Alcied found himself letting a breath out when nothing happened.

Hold it up for me, Ricin. he had phrased it to sound like a question, but both knew it was an order. So the house elf did as told.

Alcied had been right about who the handwriting belonged to.

_Dear Croÿ,_

_It has come to my attention that you, and the Lady _Croÿ_ have left Britain. This almost leaves me to believe that you condone your father's traitorous acts against me. Croÿ, I would rather not have to use the dark mark to summon you in such a manner, as I know you would hate to see your sister in any sort of pain._

_This, however, does not mean that I won't do it. This is merely your first, and very last warning._  
_Come back to Britain. Now._  
_Sincerely The Heir of Slytherin._

Alcied felt cold, despite the warm cheery fire going not all that far from him.

It was true that they had left Britain after the ministry had conducted a thorough raid upon their ancestral home, which had led to his father giving the light some very sensitive information, if they had let him, and his family go.

Their mother had been killed for that incident. Their father following after her only a month later.

Willow hadn't taken their mother's death all that well. She had been there, after all, when the dark lord had summoned them both before him, and had killed her, cutting her down before Willow's very eyes.

It had been a rough year for their family. The only elder they had left, after their parents had died, was their grandmother, whom never really enjoyed the presence of children, even if said children had grown up.

Alas, the woman had pitched herself out of a window after learning that she'd have to put up with her grandchildren.

Alc turned from the letter, motioning to Ricin that it could put the letter down. Ricin did so.

"Send the letters to my study, and put them on the desk, under a book, of course. No need for Hadrian, or Willow to get a hold of the letter." he said, warning Ricin to hide the letter from the Heir of Slytherin.

Ricin nodded in understanding, and with a soft pop, he went to do as his master bid.

There was going to be a very long winter, Alc just knew it.


	2. Chapter 2: Away From Home

Warnings from chapter 1 still hold.  
Little more french, but that will be translated at the end of the story.  
And I have a proposition! (surprise!)  
I want to hear what you guys think, so I'm going to ask a question at the end of this chapter, and I want to see how many of you actually respond!  
Of course, it goes without saying that you never have to send in a response, but I like hearing the many view points of others.

**Here is Chapter 2: Away From Home**

Alcied Croÿ was a patient man. He could wait for years for all of his plans to come to fruition... But to be honest, Alcied never had liked having to wait.

It was such a reason that he was a tad bit huffy waiting for his sister, and nephew to break away from magic lessons that evening.

And what a wait it was. The house elves had prepared a special dinner that evening, to celebrate young master Hadrian's 7th birthday. Alcied could hardly imagine who was going to eat all of this, knowing that the three of them would be fine with not even half of what was set out on the table.

He briefly wondered if now was the time to bring up their moving back to Britain... He doubted he'd find a better one. He could just imagine the look his sister would give him though. She did so appall Britain's ministry.

He found himself sighing, something unlike himself as he pictured his twin's reaction to the news that he wasn't really giving them a choice... The sigh was followed by a wince.

. . .

"And then you need to move your wand in a 45 degree angle, like this." Willow instructed, watching closely as her son followed her instructions. She quickly fixed his elbow, enabling him to get a better angle. "There..."

Hadrian nodded his understanding, continuing on with the motion of his practice wand, as he had yet to receive his real one. "Mother, when will I get my wand?" he wondered.

Willow tilted her head at her adorable son. "When you turn 10. Until then, your magical core is slowly stabilizing itself." she explained. It was part of the lesson they would cover next week.

Hadrian frowned, looking away from his lesson, his arm falling to his side. "Magical core?" he wondered, his eyes wide as his mind prepared to soak up more information.

She smiled at her inquisitive son. She moved to sit on one of the many two seating sofas that littered this study, and patted the seat besides her. Hadrian quickly moved to fill the seat.

"Your magical core is what makes you different from muggles. Do you remember what a muggle is, Hadrian?" He nodded, recalling the many lessons his mother, and uncle had taught to him.

Willow nodded, and Hadrian refocused on what she was saying. "Your magical core is what truly differs you from muggles. It is what enables your entity to carry it's magic."

She was about to go on, but a house elf interrupted. "Mistress, young master... Dinner is served. Master Alcied is waiting for you in the dining hall." it announced.

Hadrian's eyes began to glow in excitement. He turned to give his mother an anxious look, but she had already beaten him to the punch, by standing.

She was waiting for her son to exhibit the pureblood manners that she and Alcied had been instilling in him since he was two, and Hadrian, knowing this, was not one to disappoint.

He offered his mother his hand. "Please accompany me to dinner, mother?" he asked with forced patience. He turned to face his mother, his fingers tapping against his thigh. Her eyes caught it though, they always did.

She nodded. "Thank you for inviting me to dinner, young Lord Croÿ." she said, bowing slightly. She had to hide her smile when Hadrian laughed.

Quickly taking her hand, Hadrian wasted no time in moving for the door, but at a slower pace once he remembered his mother's earlier scolding. Willow nodded when her son looked back at her, as if asking if he was doing it right.

He gave her one of his charming grins, and she began to wonder if her twin was a bad influence on her son. She immediately shook her head from that silly notion. While Alcied would have made a horrid father, he made a wonderful uncle.

. . .

Dinner flowed easier than said uncle would have thought. The laughter filled the domed dining hall in spades, and he couldn't help but to smile at the joy brought to the manor.

After dinner, cake, and presents, it was time to make his announcement. So it was, with a heavy heart that Alcied stood to make it. He felt a shiver roam down his spine at this thought, but it was no time for what-if's.

He gave both of his family members an apologetic smile. "I have news. We are moving back to Britain." he said, trying to force it out in one go, adding grace he didn't feel at this point.

On the other hand, had this been better news, he would have laughed at how wide his sister's eyes had become. All thoughts of laughter soon stopped as his sister's eyes became feral... He began to believe that she really would kill him this time.

"Excuse me?!" Willow almost hissed out. She tried taking deep breathes, praying to Hecate that Alcied was just joking... Unfortunately, it seemed Hecate wasn't taking prayers at this point in time.

Hadrian had wide eyes, staring at his uncle as if he'd grown four more arms, and another head. He knew his mother hated Britain, and his uncle had never been fond of it either, so why would the man suddenly want to move them back... It made no sense to the young boy.

Willow, on the other hand, had only one good reason for why Alc would want to return to Britain. After all, Alcied would pout at being parted with all of his french lovers.

"Était-ce par ses ordres?" She demanded, slipping into her native tongue. All Alcied could do is nod to her.

"Je crains que nous ne reçoivent pas beaucoup de choix." he explained answering his sister in their natural language.

Hadrian frowned, wondering who "he" was in the mounting stress between his mother, and uncle. He frowned harder as his mother's shoulder's slumped. "I suppose we are to pack for a rainy season." she growled out.

Hadrian began to worry.

. . .

Lord Voldemort knew something among his followers was amiss. It wasn't hard to miss the flinching faces of his many Death Eaters, nor the looks from Lucius when the man thought no one was watching. He sneered at the thought of them all. They had grown weak in his seven year absence!

He pressed a hand to his twitching eye, thankful that Nagini was his only company.

'_You know... You should just eat them all, and be done with it_.' she hissed out the suggestion.

Voldemort rolled his eyes ceiling ward, in contemplation of said act. He quickly dismissed it... Who else could go out, and pick up a few things for him. Not that he couldn't himself in his current state, but he wasn't going to rush these things.

'_Not as of right now, love. I need the peons. Right now, I need Croÿ to show up. He's taking to long..._'

Nagini nodded. She knew how her master needed the insufferable man to make some potions... Potions that wouldn't get leaked to Dumbledor.

'_May I eat the greasy one_?' she asked, enjoying the smirk that spread across her master's face.

'_Not yet. When the time comes, I'll let you know_.' he replied.

_'Promises, promises..._'

If anyone had heard Voldemort laugh, they would be tripping over themselves trying to get out of the run down manor.

Something was amiss, true, but it wouldn't take this man long to find out.

. . .

Albus Dumbledore frowned in silent contemplation. He was a hard man to fool, and even harder to let something slip past him...

Then how? That seemed to be the question in the forefront of his mind. How did little Harry Potter slip past his careful plans? How had the infant managed to wriggle from his grasp.

He had been so careful... Meticulous... Conniving.

Albus frowned at these dark thoughts. The things he had to do, the people he had to sacrifice weighed heavy on his heart, but it would never be enough to stop him from what he knew he had to do. He had to end the Dark Lord. Just as he had to have ended Grindelwald.

He shook his head, fate well on it's way. Nothing could stop the rolling stone now. He wouldn't let them. Not even Harry Potter himself would stop Albus from doing what had to be done, even if he owed the boy a life debt.

. . .

It was with a weary heart that Willow Croÿ packed her things, magically, into trunks. She frowned at the thought of leaving the smaller french manor for the main manor in Britain, and couldn't stop the shiver from going down her spine. She had always sworn that place would be the death of both herself and Alcied.

The Croÿ family had escaped to Britain in the early1780's after a seer had foreseen the uprising of the peasants of France. Their family had just narrowly escaped.

They had almost refused to integrate themselves into the English population, even going as far as to demand that every male marrying into their family, take on the Croÿ name.

Willow rolled her eyes at where her mind had lead her. Ricin had been helping her a bit, but she soon sent him off to go help Hadrian pack.

Her distraction was such, that she hadn't heard Alcied slip into the room, and magically lock the door. She did, however, hear when he nearly tripped over one of her many trunks. Her eyebrows rose as he gracefully avoided face planting on the cold green marble floor.

"And to what do I owe this honor?" she scoffed as her brother straightened himself, brushing imaginary dirt from his person.

He shot her his most disarming smile. "Come now! Is that any way to talk to your favorite brother?" he wondered, promptly ignoring the come back of "Only brother!"

She closed her eyes, counting to 10 slowly, before opening them again, only to find those midnight eyes pinning her with intensity. "Cut it, Alcied. What is it that you really want?" she asked as her eyes narrowed.

He grinned, and held up both of his hands in a placating manner. "I simply want to go over our game plan with you. How are we going to keep Hadrian out of HIS hands?" he asked, hoping his sister had the answer. Her mind was always quicker than his on these matters.

She turned her head to the side, trying not to look at him. "It requires telling Hadrian the full truth... Of Lilly and James." she whispered, making her twin frown. "He's only seven. Do you think he can handle it?"

She shot a furious glare his way, her blue eyes lighting up. "He's more then capable of handling this! He's a strong young man, and we've been raising him as a Croÿ! It would be child's play for him."

Alcied felt his fingers twitch, itching to play with his sister's hair. He closed his eyes, and willed his muscles to still. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult the way you've been raising hi-" he was cut off as his sister had stomped on his toes.

She grinned in satisfaction as he began to howl and hop about the room. Enjoying the satisfaction that came with fixing her brother's forlorn attitude. "First off, you insulted Hadrian himself, not the way WE raised him." she said, her tone brooking for no argument. She only continued when Alc nodded. "Second, Lilly and James would have killed Dumbledor if they had found out where that barmy ding bat had sent Hadrian to, despite the fact that he has other living relatives." she hissed out, and Alcied sent his sister a smile, having rubbed his toes better during her dressing him down.

Ah, he had missed the fire in her eyes as she stood her ground for everything she was worth. He frowned on a thought. How had he forgotten what her stomping on his toes had felt like?

There was a knock at the door that had both of them raising their heads.

"Master, Madam, young master Hadrian is ready." Ricin announced.

"Very well Ricin. Have you informed the elves in Britain that we would be arriving today?" Alcied asked. When he got his affirmative, he almost winced. Instead, he turned to look deep into his sister's eyes.

"Are you ready to go back?" he asked softly.

"No, but was there ever another choice in the matter?" she asked, and embraced her brother.

He held her for a moment, wondering the same himself. "No... I think fate has us right tied." he said with a nearly helpless chuckle.

His answer was a pinch from his sister.

. . .

Blue gray eyes watched through his stringy, oily black hair as the dementors passed before his cell bars. He held back the roll of his eyes, not daring to give way to the fact that he was a bit more coherent than his captors deemed him.

It's not like they had much to feed on anyway. His light was gone. James and Lilly Potter were dead.

He almost growled. He should have known better than to trust a rat... Why hadn't Hagrid just given him Ha-

He blinked as two of his guards were reading, and talking about the Daily Prophet, and he caught sight of it as they passed his bars as well.

Boy-Who-Lived Still Missing!  
By: Rita Skeeter.  
Supporters of You-Know-Who, still suspected in the kidnapping of the Boy-Who-Lived!  
Funny that we, the humble citizens of wizarding Britain, had entrusted his safety to that of Albus Dumbledor, headmaster of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft, and wizardry.

For a man entrusted with the care of our children on a day to day basis, this anniversary must be a painful reminder.

Although he says he's close to solving the mystery of our hero's disappearance, this reporter thinks he doesn't really have a clue!

I have several interview statements saying that, although they've combed almost everywhere they could touch, it seems that the Boy-Who-Lived is no where near to being found!

His eyes widened, and he felt his heart skip a beat!

Harry!

It was then that Sirius Black knew he had to get out, and he began to take note of his guard's timing, as well as the dementors.

He would find his godson. No one would stop him.

. . .

The familiar dark blue halls, still looked intimidating to Alcied all these years later. He tried not to shuffle his feat in the near black carpet leading to his father's old study, but his eyes lingered on the many sleeping portraits that lined said hall way, glad that none of them were awake.

He had dreaded this day for some time. Going into his father's study had been something of a punishment for him when he was younger. It meant that he was in for either a lecture, or a spanking, neither pleasant with the overly stern, cold head of the Croÿ house. Although it always seemed his sister had no trouble entering the man's office. Maybe because her punishments had always been left to their mother.

He shook his head from past musings, having had to much of that in the last couple of days. He lifted his chin, his eyes coming even with the end of the hall, and a dark mahogany door with golden etchings. It was time to man up, and somehow, Alcied knew, it wouldn't be the last time.

When his knee bumped the ring of keys in his hand, the echoing ring brought him out of the growing dark mood. When he finally came to a stop at the overly decorated door, he started looking for the right key.

At last, he found it. Slipping it into the lock, and the resounding 'click' of turning said key had been a bit easier than Alcied had at first thought.

Pushing open the door, Alcied straightened his back as the portrait of his mother and father were the first thing to great his tired eyes.  
His father's stern cerulean eyes zeroed in on him as his mother's midnight blue blinked at him, as if in a daze.

It was then, that he could see himself in his father, and Willow in their mother, and he tried to hold down the surprise, and slight disappointment. He'd always hoped he'd been adopted.

"What do we have here?" his father's harsh voice boomed around the large study, and it made Alcied raise his head to meet the demanding eyes.

"A brandy worthy event, I'm guessing." Alcied responded to the man with slight sarcasm that had his mother's eyes rolling.

Said woman swatted at her husband. She smiled as her hand met it's mark. "Enough of this. As if living with this wasn't enough, now I have to suffer through it after my death? I think not."

Again, Alcied wondered why the Croÿ family was not a matron run family. He sent his mother a slight smile. "It is good to see you again, mother." he said, keeping his tone neutral, never giving away his anger at this woman.

She nodded, returning his sentiments. "And your sister?" his father's tone still sounded demanding.

"Willow, and her son Hadrian will be along shortly." he said, dropping the avada kedavra on his parents that Willow had a son.

The affect had been more than he could ever hope for... Silence... Stunned and blissful silence. Alcied had to hide his devious grin.

He watched their mouths hang open with far more than slight satisfaction. Just as they moved to say something, Willow's voice was heard down the hall way.

"We are going to go meet your grand parents, Hadrian."

"Will they hate me?" a soft, distinctly male voice wondered with a little fear.

"They had better not." there was a hard warning in what she said, and it was apparent that she knew they could hear her, and Hadrian's approach.

Alcied smiled at the doorway when his sister, and nephew made their entrance.

As soon as she could see the boy, the former matron of the Croÿ family began to study him. His obsidian black hair seemed wild, and his emerald green eyes were wide with wonder, taking in the room, and it's occupants. She'd seen those eyes somewhere, but for the life of her, she couldn't figure out where. His small tan hand was wound with Willow's pale one. She couldn't shake the thought that she knew this boy.

Willow smiled up to both of her parents. "Mother, father, this young man is my son, Hadrian." she introduced, looking down upon Hadrian's small frame with the love neither parent had shown her or Alcied when they were children.

And, of course, the moment came crashing down when their mother screeched. "POTTER! YOU MATED WITH A POTTER!" the shrill voice accused.

And chaos began.

In one fluid motion, Willow ducked down, wrapped Hadrian in her arms, picked him up, and marched angrily down the hall way, her fury leaving a trail of cerulean sparks in her wake.

In the same span of minuets that it had taken Willow to preform said actions, Alcied had pulled his wand, and cast the silencing spell. He glared at his parents, waiting patiently for his sister to leave the area with Hadrian in her arms. He'd have to remember to set an anti fire ward around the portrait... To bad his memory could be faulty... This once.

He turned on his mother and father's portrait, a fury lighting his eyes from a midnight to a deep blue. "Actually mother, Hadrian is adopted." he pointed out, his tone laced with a cold fury. He removed the silence spell, just in case.

Where his sister was fire, he'd always be ice.

His mother's wide midnight eyes turned to meet his, her form shaking. "Why? The boy is a Potter!" she growled out, causing Alcied to sneer at her.

"Indeed. The same Potter boy who defeated the Dark Lord."

Before his mother could rant and rave, his father spoke up. "So, his parents were killed?" he asked softly. Alcied, taken aback for a moment, just nodded. Roland Croÿ had cared for no one when he was alive.

Before another tirade against the Potter's could be made, Roland turned to his wife. "Oh hush, Matilda! The boy is here, and there is probably nothing we can say, or do, to fix it." he advised his wife. She turned an angry eye on her husband, but before the squabble could begin, Alcied had slipped out of the office, but not before getting an interesting tid bit. "All because you slept with that Potter woman!"

Interesting...

. . .

Willow hurriedly carried her son down the long winding hallways, and into his new room. She felt his small hands still clutching at her shoulders, and softly tugging in her hair.

She began to rock him as soon as she heard his sobs, humming gently. "It's OK, my light. They are rude, and ill informed, but they will not harm you. I won't let them." she said while bouncing him gently, as she used to when he was a babe.

Her only response to this was his hiccups, and tears.

She refused to give up though, letting him cry out his pain, knowing she, and few others were the only ones allowed to see him like this.

While Hadrian cried, she continued to rub his back, and hum gently, her mind drifting to what her mother had said. Had it been that obvious that she had, in her youth, a major crush on James Potter?

She had never attended Hogwarts, so she knew it was impossible. But every social function they had both been attending at, she had snagged at least one dance from him. The conversation between them had flown, and they easily agreed on several things.

But alas, when it came time, he had married the intelligent witch, Lilly Evans. Willow had not begrudged the couple, in fact, she had wished them the best, never an ounce of negativity towards either of them. Lilly had made James the happiest, and it had made Willow even happier to see that.

She and Alcied had been friends with both Lilly and James for a while before having to flee back to France, and had received letters, wishing them to come to see their son. Alas, they had not, for fear of Albus Dumbledore's manipulative eyes falling back upon the Croÿ twins.

And now, she held their son to her while he shook, and sobbed his heart out. This knowledge made her even angrier at her parents, but she would never let Hadrian see it. He'd never see her at her worst, if she could help it.

"Shhh, ma chérie. No one will harm you." she whispered into Hadrian's hair, cuddling him close. Soon, Hadrian's sobbing faded. His blotchy green eyes looked up to meet her blue. "Why are they so mean, momma?" he asked, barely able to keep from hiccuping.

Smiling down at her adorable son, Willow called for Ricin. The elf soon showed, bowing to the Lady, and asking after her needs.

"A cool glass of water, for young master Hadrian, please?" she asked softly, and Ricin nodded, simply conjuring said object, and handing it to his young master. Hadrian gratefully took the glass, and slowly drank it, calming down. "Thank you Ricin." Hadrian said, barely above a whisper.

The elf smiled to his young master. "Your welcome, young master Hadrian." the elf said, and with his confirmed dismissal from his mistress, he popped out.

It was just after Ricin left, that Alcied opened the door, and strolled in, his wide grin doing much to lift Hadrian's mood.

"There you are, runt!" he said, his tone jovial. "Don't worry about the old bats. They will come around. Just a bit of a shock, is all." he said, picking Hadrian out of his sister's arms to, carefully swing his nephew around.

Willow smiled at the sight, wondering what her brother had done, silently hoping that he had not put an anti fire ward up around the portrait.

Hadrian's laughter brought her out of her plots for revenge.

"By the by squirt, there are somethings that your mum and I need to talk to you about.

Hadrian immediately calmed, nodding, but couldn't quite stop the question burning in his very heart. "Is this about my father?" he asked softly, and looked to his mother's now watery eyes. She nodded, and he wondered what his father had done to make his mother cry. He was unsure if he wanted to hear this now, and something told him that it would change things.

And so, Alcied told Hadrian everything. Through it all, he watched Hadrian's reactions, watching carefully as the boy was looking him straight in the eye.

Once done, he nodded, signaling the end of his tale. All Hadrian seemed able to do is blink, but he slowly turned to Willow with determination in his eyes. "Mère. Vous êtes toujours ma mère."

At his admission, Willow pulled him into her arms, and cried. She had feared so much, his rejection, but now, she could breathe again.

Alcied smiled, and Hadrian had to pull away from his mum. "But why me? Why did you guys adopt me?" he asked, in slight wonder. Alcied tapped his nose. "We knew your parents. Had been friends with them, despite where we sat in the war." Alcied commented with a shrug.

Hadrian frowned. "And now this 'Dark Lord Voldemort' wants to kill me?" he asked softly. While Alcied was ready to say yes, it was Willow who hesitated. "I'm not so sure. I think the Dark Lord made a slight miscalculation..." she trailed off, her eyes alighting to where Hadrian's scar rested on his forehead. Alcied followed her line of sight with a frown, not sure if he knew what his sister was referring to, but then it seemed to click.

"Horcrux." he breathed out, and Willow nodded. Hadrian frowned. "What's a horcrux?" he asked softly, and Willow launched into the explanation with the ease of an educator.

"A horcrux is an object, usually something the witch or wizard would keep close, that is imbued with a piece of said witch or wizard's soul through some powerful dark magic. In this case, Voldemort actually made a living horcrux. I don't think he intended to, though." she whispered the last pat, but it still fell upon Hadrian's ears.

Hadrian frowned. "But... Wouldn't he just kill me to get his soul back?" he asked, and received a couple of proud smiles for his effort. He held back the blush, knowing that he was smart for a seven year old.

"It's true, that he may be out for blood. I'm not sure if he even knows that he's accidentally turned you into a horcrux." Alcied admitted. "Thus why, while your mother and I work through the Dark Lord's forces, your going to attend Hogwarts when your 11." he said with a frown. "In case something happens to us, you know what to do though." he said, eying Hadrian with a seriousness that was hardly in his character.

Hadrian nodded, having heard this before. "I'm to claim lordship, and emancipation." he stated. Both his mum, and his uncle nodded.

His mum threaded her fingers through his hair. "And you must not worry for us while your at Hogwarts." Hadrian frowned. "But what about before Hogwarts? That's 3 years from now."

Alcied nodded. "We can keep you out of sight, and out of mind for at least that long. So long as you, and your mum stay low. She'll train you while I attend to whatever the Dark Lord needs." he said twirling a piece of his sister's long hair around his finger, well hidden from her, and Hadrian's eyes. Willow didn't seem to feel it.

Hadrian nodded. He understood. "But... Why are you still working for the Dark Lord after he killed my parents?" he asked softly.

Alcied frowned. "I don't think he was even in his right mind at that point, driven crazy by Dumbledore, and the horcruxes. There are things magic can do to you. It messes with your mind. I honestly don't think he was even going to bother with killing your parents. I don't know why he did it, but I will find out." Alcied promised.

Willow turned towards Hadrian. "Tomorrow, we are going shopping though. We have to pick up a few things at Diagon Alley, and get to know the surrounding areas."

**FIN Chapter 2: Away From Home.**

Chapter question:  
Favorite Parings you may want to see?

I have the parings in mind, but I'd like to see other opinions.

French Translations:  
"Était-ce par ses ordres?"  
"Was it by his orders?"

"Je crains que nous ne reçoivent pas beaucoup de choix."  
"I am afraid that we are not being given much choice."

"Ma chérie"  
"My darling"

"Mère. Vous êtes toujours ma mère."  
"Mother. You are always my mother."

As always, thank you for reading, and reviews!


	3. Chapter 3: The Here and Now

Thank you everyone to the support you've given to the continuation of this story! I hope chapter 3 is going to keep your interests!

The question will be at the end of this story!

**Chapter 3: The Here, and Now**

Diagon Alley was the busiest it had been in quite a while. The sights and sounds were as Willow had remembered them. The many shops that lined the street varied in colors, and design.

Feeling the yank on her hand, she turned her attention to Hadrian, who was happily taking in the sights, sounds, and brilliant colors of the alley. She smiled as his emerald eyes seemed to glow in happiness. She tilted her head to him. "What store catches your interest, my son?" she asked him with a smile.

Hadrian's eyes scanned the area around him, his grip on his mother's hand firm. The thought of letting it go was a horrifying one.

He finally found a store he would like, the many books piled high. He looked up to find the sign for the store, and read it with glee. 'Florish and Blott' stood out in bold green trimmed with gold against the dark brown wood of the sign. Hadrian smiled, and pointed it out to his mother.

Willow laughed at her son's eagerness, and lead him into the store with delight, telling him that he could pick out what ever he liked, and they could have it delivered to their home.

Unbeknownst to the two, there was a set of slate grey eyes watching them from the corner of the entrance to Knockturn Alley. The amazement in said eyes as they followed the young boy would have shocked those whom had known him.

. . .

Alcied stood in all his 6'4" glory as he was slowly surrounded by Death Eaters. The servants of the Dark Lord were whispering among themselves, no doubt about his family, and their actions. He held back the rolling of his eyes. Rumor mongers, that they were, they were still the servants of the Dark Lord.

While respect would save him much pain, Alcied knew he wouldn't bend to their whims so easily. He wouldn't bow down to kiss any of their robes... It wasn't a matter of pride. It was the matter of making a statement. With that in mind, Alcied braced himself as the Dark Lord strode in, his hood up.

Alcied blinked. It was unusual for the Dark Lord to wear his hood to these meetings, preferring the gasps that his snake like facade would bring. Soon, he shook himself of that thought, and cleared his mind of all thought, bringing up his mental shields.

And then he was pinned with furious red eyes. Alcied felt his stature wanting to shrink in on itself, and could almost feel his slightly tanned skin wanting to pale, but he held still, his eyes never wavering from those red orbs. It would be over the minuet he did.

He decided to flourish his greeting with a bow of his head, but not of his waist. He never let his midnight eyes leave those red, in all of this, never let his eyes drop to the floor.

Instead of angering the Dark Lord, it just made this man smirk at him. Alcied didn't let worry perturb his from. Even as he felt the Dark Lord's magic raking at his mental shields, he never looked away.

Croÿ children were taught that your thoughts are yours, and yours alone. They were taught many difficult magics in the early stages of their child hood, with the steady belief of 'the more you know, the safer you are'. Alcied couldn't help but mentally scoff at that thought. Another lesson of his house was that there was no such thing as complete safety.

It was a wonder they weren't related to Ravenclaw.

Voldemort's smirk soon became a sneer at the fact that this man was uncrackable. He didn't like that fact, no... It wouldn't do him any good to try to crack this man anyway.

"Croÿ. Why did your family flee?" it was a simple question.

"To escape the great purge brought down upon us, by my father's stupidity." Alcied answered honestly, he shrugged, as if the answer was not painful to give.

But with the insight of last night, Alcied began to understand why their father had cracked. He would always crack to the woman he loved.

He almost frowned at that thought, but managed to keep his face placid. Now was certainly not a good time for it.

The Dark Lord had thought about that. Indeed the former Lord Croÿ's betrayal had brought down his ire upon the whole family, and he couldn't even begin to fathom why one family had even mattered to him. The so called betrayal had been nothing truly important.

He had wondered what sort of mind control spell he'd been under while doing half of what he had done in the past. It went completely against what he'd planned for himself all those years ago. Now, it hardly mattered. He'd heard the full prophecy, and was not impressed one bit.

He focused back on the current Lord Croÿ. "And why did it take you a while to answer the summons?" Voldemort hissed out.

Alcied kept eye contact with this man. "My dear sister did put up her arguments about returning to Britain. As you know, her views on the current ministry are unfavorable, and she does so deplore the weather here." he answered with a straight face, hopping his flippant answer would distract the man from trying to pry into his mind.

Voldemort frowned. "Does it have anything to do with her son?" he asked, and Alcied couldn't stop his eyes from widening if he tried. At the give away, Voldemort smirked again.

Alcied felt his body tighten as the whispers went around again. "I wonder who the father is..." was once such whisper. It had apparently caught the Dark Lord's ear as well.

"I, to, wonder such a thing." he looked upon Alcied, with the bare interest. Alcied frowned. "I do not know, my Lord. She will not tell me for fear of me killing the sod. All she will tell me is that the man is a pureblood." he explained, picking up from what his sister had told him.

Voldemort waved it away, it wasn't an important matter to him anymore. "I've summoned you here for orders." he said, pulling out a piece of parchment, and offering it out to Alcied.

Alcied stepped up, cautiously taking the parchment from the man's hands. Once he was given the nod to do so, he opened it and read, careful enough to to give his surprise away. "I take it you require me to brew these, my Lord?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

At Voldemort's nod, he bowed. "When is the deadline for this mission, my Lord?"

"Yule."

. . .

Sirius Black had managed some impressive feats in his years, but this one had taken the cake! He wanted to grin, but it was to soon for celebrating just yet.

He held his breathe as another dementor passed him, letting a cold sort of feeling wash over his emotions.

As soon as the dark creature past, his four paws launched him across the archaic stone floor, and he easily slipped out of the door, and into the hall.

Once he found the right window, he launched himself from it, and on the way down, he let the animorph fade.

Angling his feet, like they'd been taught in Auror training, and preparing for the harsh waters of the North Sea.

Keeping calm, despite the stinging sensation of the cold water, he swam to the surface quickly, taking in a deep breath as soon as his head broke the layer.

For a fleeting moment, Sirius considered looking back at the prison that had held him for six long years. Quickly deciding that he'd had all he could stand to look at while he was in there, he flexed his arms, and began to swim towards Hogwarts.

He wasn't sure what he could do now, maybe call on a few favors. He knew one thing, he would find his godson, and not even that old arse Dumbledore could stop him.

. . .

Voldemort knew a lot of things. One of those things was this: Men like Croÿ never sat still for long, especially when their family had been brought in on certain matters.

Tom would be the first to admit the shock of seeing the heir that day. He looked like a happy child, and a well loved one. Far from what Tom had been as a child.

He briefly wondered what life would have been like had he had a family like the Croÿs.

Nagini hissed up at him. _'What's on your mind?'_ she wondered.

_'Simple things. . . Simpler times.'_ he admitted softly.

Nagini moved closer to his hand, hinting at him. _'Ever since you reclaimed that piece of yourself from your diary, you've been more contemplative.'_ she noted.

Tom frowned. _'I think my sanity is slowly coming back.'_

Nagini hissed in laughter._ 'I am glad to hear those words. You need it for what is to come.'_

He looked at his familiar with his slate gray eyes._ 'What do you mean?'_

_'The Potter.'_ she reminded him.

_'Ah. Finding the brat. That will not be difficult. Just a tug or two.'_ he said, letting his head rest back on the cushions of the couch he sat himself on.

_'What will you do when you find him?'_ she asked as he ran his elegant fingers through his dark locks.

_'I don't know. I realize that I will have to talk to him, but I know I will kill him, if I have to. Even if I think the prophecy is utter nonsense, I have more important things to do than worry about a child. So long as he stays out of Dumbledore's hands, then I will be content.'_ he admitted.

Nagini bobbed her scaly head._ 'Wise words, especially from someone so young.'_

Tom threw a sharp glare down at his familiar. _'I know I should have read more on that spell, but times were desperate! I am NOT going to lower myself to having to rely on those pathetic excuses for Death Eaters.'_

Nagini could only hiss in her laughter.

. . .

Hadrian was laughing as he tugged his mother towards 'Quality Quidditch Supplies'. The look on her face was priceless. "Really?" she asked her son in playful horror. In truth, she remembered how James had loved to fly, and had half expected his son to share the same love.

Hadrian nodded at her, his eyes sparkling in joy, and humor. "Please mother?" he asked softly. She nodded her consent. Hadrian knew better than to let out a yell, or any other noise that could have been considered rude, but he did give his mother a huge grin. "Thank you mother!"

She was about to say something when her name being called by a familiar voice caught her attention. Looking up, she recognized that blond hair anywhere, and let a polite smile grace her face.

"Narcissa. It's been a while." she said in way of greeting. The other woman nodded to her as well. "Indeed Willow." she said, and then she caught sight of Hadrian. "And who is this darling young man?" she asked with a tender smile.

Willow couldn't help but to notice that Narcissa had her son with her as well. She nudged Hadrian, and he immediately flew into action.

Hadrian gracefully bowed to the new lady, and gave her a charming grin. "My name, my Lady, is Hadrian Croÿ, young Lord, and heir to the Croÿ house." he introduced, taking Narcissa's hand in his small one, and kissing the back of it, as a gentleman would do.

Narcissa's grey eyes were wide in surprise. He certainly did act like a young Lord. She curtsied in return. "My young Lord Croÿ, I am Narcissa Malfoy, and this is my son, young Lord, and heir to the Malfoy house, Draco." she introduced them to the pair in the pureblood fashion.

Draco peaked out from behind his mother's robes at the mention of his name. The young boy gave a small nod of his head, and nearly squeaked as green eyes landed on him. Said eyes were studying him, as if he were a specimen.

Apparently, whatever Hadrian found in Draco, he liked, for he quickly managed to charm Draco from behind his mother. And soon, both boys began to chatter about quiddich, and Hogwarts.

Narcissa gave Willow a smile over the heads of both of their children. While Narcissa had been doubtful of the Croÿ family, she couldn't doubt Willow. After all, the woman had almost been family to the Blacks... Well, before her cousin had gone and disgraced himself.

She had to avoid thoughts like that, least her thoughts show on her face.

She watched as her son got along with Hadrian, and talked animatedly about his stuffed dragon at home. Hadrian was equally as animate about his stuffed dog.

Narcissa wondered, briefly, what a union between the Malfoy house, and the Croÿ house would be like.

. . .

Alcied knew that he was in a tight spot, but this didn't bother him. He'd been in tougher spots, in harder places.

He looked back down at the parchment the Dark Lord had given him. The potions themselves weren't hard to make, but they were a bit time consuming. At least he'd been given till Yule.

He had arrived home before Willow and Hadrian, and quickly set about to drawing a bath for himself. He'd need it before he started the potions.

He knew he had to think quickly. While true that most of the potions were easy, they all had some ties to soul magic.

It made him worry about Hadrian.

He tilted his head back with a groan as his body relaxed. After all of this, he needed to think, and to breath. He didn't really like to work under stress, but it would seem he'd been given no choice in this matter.

"Ricin. Please bring me the paper from this morning."

He only had to wait a few seconds before the faithful house elf brought him what he desired.

Once he read the headlines, he nearly fell out of the tub. His eyes scanned the paper again, nearly having a heart attack, silently praying that it wasn't true, but he knew it was.

**SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES AZKABAN!**

**Sirius Black has managed a feat that few others have!**  
**Be on the look out for the last Black heir.**  
**Approach with caution! This man is dangerous!**

**For those whom do not remember, Sirius Black was the secret keeper of the Potters.**  
**It is believed that he betrayed the Potter's location to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.**  
**He was also responsible for the death of Peter Petigrew, and 13 muggles.**

**Again, approach with caution.**

Alcied let out another groan. He had the distinct feeling that he'd soon have a visitor. "Ricin, prepare Black's old bedroom. I have a feeling that he'll be coming for a visit."

. . .

Willow smiled as Hadrian was going through the purchases they had made today. His bouncy nature was something of a joy to Willow, as it let her know that her son was extremely happy.

She almost giggled as the snowy owl on his shoulder nipped at his ear, in scorn as he nearly unsettled her. Hadrian nearly squawked. "Sorry Hedwig! I didn't mean to startle you." he offered up his hand, and the owl happily nuzzled it, before returning to her preening.

Willow placed a delicate hand against her lips. She was about to tell Hadrian something before another house elf popped up to announce that there was a man at the door. She stood with a frown, and nodded for the elf to lead her into the grand hallway.

When she saw who was standing at the door, she felt her legs quake. "Siri..." she whispered.

Sirius Black grinned at his long time friend, and betrothed. "Hey'o Willow!" he said with an awkward wave.

All she could do is give him a weak wave back. "How?" she whispered before collapsing to her knees.

Seeing this, Sirius quickly tried to catch her. "You have to believe me, Wills! I really didn't betray them!" he cried out.

Her blue eyes met his dark grey ones. "I do. I believe you didn't, Siri." she muttered, not able to say much else in her stunned silence.

She wriggled in his arms, forcing herself to stand up. She summoned one of the house elves, and told them to prepare a room, and a meal for their guest. She was surprised when the elf informed her that young master, Sirius' room was already ready.

Siri blinked. "How did you know I'd ask to stay, or that I was hungry?" he wondered aloud.

Willow just turned her wide eyes to him. "Siri, you old dog, I could hear your stomach growling. That, and I'm pretty sure an escaped convict can't just go ask for a room at the Leaky Cauldron." she said with a teasing lit in her voice.

Sirius shrugged, and followed her as she lead in deeper in. He let out a yelp as he nearly collided with her when she stopped so suddenly.

"Siri... I have to tell you something. Harry isn't missing." she said, looking over her shoulder to look him in the eye. "I've adopted him."

. . .

Remus Lupin was having a hard time breathing as he read the headlines himself.

_'Sirius, what have you done? What will you do now?'_

He set the paper down, laying his forehead on the wood of the bar of the Leaky Cauldron. He felt someone pat him on the back. "What's wrong Remmy?" the soft voice asked.

He turned to face his traveling companion. "All sorts of things. I think my friend has bitten off more than he can chew."

The other male chuckled. "Not like you can do much about it, Rem." he reminded his fellow werewolf.

Remus winced at the truth of the matter. No, he couldn't go hunt down Sirius Black, at least not until he found Harry.

. . .

Sirius Black choked back his surprise. "Adopted?!" he almost demanded.

"Yes, Black. Adopted. Unless your years in prison has dulled your hearing, Willow shouldn't have to repeat herself." Alcied's acid tongue interrupted Willow's reply as he sauntered up to the two of them.

Willow rolled her eyes, wondering what was with people interrupting her today. She smiled at Alcied as he approached. She hoped that the two men would play nice. She turned to face Sirius.

"Siri, he was left on the door step of Lilly's sister. I had to." she whispered, shaking her head, tears gathering in her eyes.

What she hadn't told Alcied is that she'd had a vision of what Hadrian's life would have been like had he not swooped down, and rescued Hadrian from that horrid fate.

"You remember Petunia." she reminded him, her nose scrunched.

Sirius didn't quite know what to say to that fact. He wanted to find Harry, and just hug the boy close. He'd been an utter fool to go darting off after Peter.

He looked up to meet Willow's eyes. She gave him a watery smile, guessing at his thoughts. "I'll introduce you to him soon, but for now, you may want to clean up, least you scare the poor boy." she informed him.

Siri looked down at his ragged clothing with a wince. He knew he could use a good scrub, and trim. He tugged at his hair subconsciously.

He looked to Willow when she took his arm in hers, and gave a tired smile as she lead him down the long, lavish hallway towards his new room.

"Clothes will be waiting for you on the bed after your done, and I'll cut your hair, if you'd like." she offered.

Sirius nodded. "Thank you." he said with a grateful nod. She shook her head, and playfully swatted at his shoulder. "Think nothing of it, my friend. After all, you would have done the same for me." she said.

Alcied watched all of this transpire with a sneer. Of course the mutt would come groveling to his sister, and her kindness.

He wanted to spit. Sirius Black thought he could take advantage of Willow. Alcied scoffed. He'd be there to crush Black should the man try.

He and Sirius had been the best of friends, until the day it had been announced that Willow and Sirius were to be married.

While both of them had tried to fight the contract, they were firmly told that it would stand.

Sirius had turned to blaming Willow for their predicament. Raving about how she'd just been waiting to pounce, all this time.

Of course, he stopped when she drove her foot into his shin, and venomously told him to 'Shove his mouth up someone else's arse.'

After that incident, they had become quick friends, and Alcied didn't like it one bit. Call it a sister complex, but Alcied didn't trust Sirius Black with Willow. He would never forgive the man for how quickly he'd turned on his sister. How much hurt he'd pushed on her with just a few words.

Or for the other reason.

. . .

Hadrian sat, nearly curled up on the sofa with his Ancient Runes book, reading through it with ease that did not fit a seven year old. His fingers traced the words along the book, his mind roving the possibilities of several runes for when he went to Hogwarts.

He knew he'd have to hide himself from the headmaster of the school, and maybe most of the teachers. But it was something he had know to prepare for. Willow and Alcied had indeed taught him well, after all.

He sighed, knowing that he'd miss his mother, and uncle when he did finally go off to Hogwarts, but he knew he'd have friends like Draco. It just wouldn't be the same.

While Hogwarts was grand, from what he'd read, it wasn't home. The teachers weren't his family, or were the house elves his elves.

He'd miss the spiraling stair cases, and the many portraits that lined the walls. . . All except the portrait in Alcied's study. He wouldn't miss that one.

Hadrian shuddered in memory of that night, only a week ago now. He had wondered about his father for a while, and had been a bit upset when his mother and uncle told him that he'd been adopted, but it was understandable. At least he had two people who wanted him, and loved him. That's all Hadrian could ever ask for. Love, and acceptance.

It's all any child could truly ask for.

. . .

Willow straightened out her friend's shirt as she admired how much taller Sirius was from her. She pouted a bit at the fact of her 5'3" never quite added up to that of her brother, Siri, or James for that matter.

She shook her head at that thought, and looked up to look Siri in the eye. "Now, please remember, he's only seven. He doesn't recall anything from that night, and Alcied and I have been calling him Hadrian to hide him from Dumbledore, and Voldemort. So far, it's been working well." she said with a smile.

Sirius looked at her with more than a bit of confusion. "Why are you hiding him from Dumbledore?" he asked, a bit worried that his long time friend had sinister intentions.

She smacked his arm, hard. "What child deserves to be turned into a weapon?" she nearly hissed out, the anger making her eyes flare a bit brighter.

Sirius only looked more confused. "Dumbledore wouldn't do that to Harry." he sounded so sure. Willow's eyes narrowed dangerously. "He turned Hadrian over to muggles that want nothing to do with him. They hate magic, Siri! He'd give Hadrian's health, and happiness over to a woman who hated her sister. He'd tear apart a child to make him a weapon." her fury suddenly turned cold.

"He'd turn you over to Azkaban without demanding a trial for you." she pointed out softly, knowing her friend would hear her. Sirius had paled.

"I... I didn't think..." he trailed off forlornly, but Willow pressed on. "He knew that you and James had changed the secret keeper to Peter. He'd known all this time, and didn't say a word about it, or any word in your defense on that matter. He left you to rot, Siri." she said, her almond shaped eyes looking into Sirius's gray. "And he didn't give you the common courtesy of death, itself."

She tried to keep herself from crying, even employing a bit of the Croÿ coldness. Not that it helped any. Finally, she started to cry, and shake, but never emitting a sound. It was something she'd never allow to happen. Sobbing didn't become a Croÿ.

Sirius was shocked. All this in one night. He'd had thoughts, and doubts, but nothing this catastrophic. What Willow was telling him, made perfect sense though. Dumbledore, who had cast the darn fidelius charm in the first place, had to know who the secret keeper was. It was mandatory for the spell!

Then why? He was about to ask as much when he felt her tremble. He looked down, and her silky black bangs had fallen over her eyes. She was crying, he realized belatedly.

He wasn't sure how to comfort her, to be honest. Yes, they had been friends since diapers, but she'd never really cried around him before.

He found himself, awkwardly, hugging her. When she looked up at him, it was with watery blue eyes. "Why Siri? Why is war what we've had lead us into the future? Why couldn't we make our own choices?" she whispered to him, finally pulling back from his hug. She then gave him a smile, and dried her eyes.

If he had to admire one thing about his friend, it was that she was quick to bounce back. He opened his mouth to tell her so, but when he saw the look aimed his way, he decided not to. She smiled up at him.

"Enough of this nonsense. I'm sure you cannot wait to see your godson." she took his hand, and lead him to the study that Hadrian had curled up in.

They found him immersed into a book.

"Hadrian. There is someone I'd like you to meet." she said with a smile.

Said boy looked up, taking in the strange man standing close to his mother, even holding her hand. He decided he did not like this man.

Willow, noticing the look on her son's face, let go of Siri's hand, and moved to her son. "This man is Sirius Black. Your godfather." she said, gently taking the book, letting him know that he couldn't ignore this man.

Sirius was looking Harry over. His wide eyes were as green as the day he'd been born, regarding him with guarded curiosity. He gave him a smile, and moved to sit next to the boy.

Hadrian's eyes narrowed at this man. He didn't trust this man.

Willow, noticing this, sat on Hadrian's other side. She took his hand in hers, and held it gently. "Hadrian, Sirius is the man that your mum and dad appointed to be your godfather. He knew them both personally. He could probably tell you more about them, if you ever have questions." she said, her eyes gentle, and soft.

Hadrian's wide eyes met hers, then moved to the now nodding Sirius. "Really?" Hadrian wondered in a soft voice. "Really."

And that's now Hadrian and Sirius spent most of the night, until it was time for Hadrian to go to bed. Neither male noticed when Willow slipped out of the room.

. . .

She balanced herself, trying to keep herself together till she got to her room, feeling the numbness that usually came with what was going on.

She threw herself at the door. The only thing separating herself from her bedroom. She almost sighed in relief as the familiar cream and purples met her eyes. The dark mahogany floors were cold, and hard. Just what she needed to steady herself a bit.

She managed to get into the room, and get the door close before the numbness consumed her legs, making them buckle. She felt utterly helpless as she slid to the floor.

She decided to give into the numbness, and soon her blue eyes went opal and milky. The sight took over.

"Betrayer! There will be 3 the Betrayer contacts, chosen by whim. Soon, all shall shatter if the Betrayer succeeds. Magic will die, at the hands of muggle! Prevent this, you must!"

Then the darkness claimed her.

. . .

Alcied was not having a good day. First off, he'd been summoned by the Dark Lord. Then, he was given a hard task. Next, Sirius Black had escaped, and was now staying with them. What was he to do?

He could only protect the man for so long. It would look even worse on Hadrian if Sirius Black was seen clinging to him. If that happened, Sirius would give Hadrian's real identity away. Alcied frowned. There was only so much he could do.

Things were getting more complicated by the day.

He sighed as he moved to the potions lab that was below the study.

Opening the door, he half expected his parents to yell at him, but neither one were in their portrait. He sighed, and shrugged. Less noise, he supposed.

He then moved to the bookshelf, and tugged at a potion book, stepping back, and letting the shelf slide to the side. He moved into the opening the shelf had made, and descended into the darkened chamber. He pulled his wand out. "Lumos." he said the spell with determination, and confidence. Watching as light filled the potion chamber.

He rolled his right shoulder, limbering it up for what was to come. After all, stirring took some endurance, and a strong shoulder.

Alcied sighed, setting up his cauldron. He went to the ingredient storage closet, and began to pull out a few things.

He set down the dried beetle spleen, and began to cut it with expertise. Careful to keep the slices perfect.

After all the slices were done, he quickly set to work on pouring the dragon blood into the cauldron slowly, but steadily.

He added in five slices now, and stirred several times, counter clock wise. He then added in a few troll nails.

When it was all done, he began stirring 20 times clock wise, then another 20 counter.

He kept this up for two hours, never losing the rhythm of stirring. He was careful not to breathe on the liquid, knowing it could effect the potion.

All the while, he was wondering what this potion would be used for. The dragon's blood promoted healing, and restructuring of dead tissue, or magical cores. It all depended on what you added to it. Like dried beetle spleen, and troll nails. Both enabled your body to build up stamina.

Could the Dark Lord's core be damaged? Would this be the time to take the wounded beast down?

Alcied couldn't see himself doing it, but that didn't mean there weren't other ambitious people in the circle. He began to plot.

**FIN Chapter**

Oh noes! What will the devious Alcied do, and who will he drag into this? Find out in the next chapter!

Chapter Question:  
What was your favorite book in the Harry Potter series, or part of said book book?


	4. Chapter 4: Distinctly Immune

Welcome back!

I've gotten a staggering amount of support for the chapters, and I'm thankful for it all. It is heart warming to have gotten such inspiring feedback.

Adding a new warning! While it's far from lemony, it does get a bit warm.

Disclaimer still holds true. . . Sadly.

Question, as always, is at the bottom.

**Now for 4: Distinctly Immune**

Willow Croÿ watched her son's unbridled joy as he flew around the designated area of the manor grounds on his new toy broom. She couldn't help the smile as Sirius cheered him on. The emotions of watching her son preform his heart stopping stunts varied like a roller coaster.

Several times, she was tempted to call him down, but had to hold herself back. Boys needed their dangerous fun, but it didn't stop a mother's worry. She let her blue eyes follow his form. Even if he wasn't going more than 10ft off of the ground, stranger accidents had happened around Hadrian.

She, briefly, wondered where her brother had gone at 2 in the afternoon. He'd been acting strange lately, but then again, he'd always been strange. She smiled at that thought. _Brothers, enough to drive you nuts sometimes._

She looked up to the sky, watching the clouds slowly roll by, but listening for any sign of trouble. She basked in the peace, and content of it all.

As if she'd thought to soon, the sky turned red, and the clouds an ominous black. Everything stilled, even the light breeze that had been blowing had stopped, holding it's self as if in fear.

She looked around for Hadrian, and Sirius, noticing that the sounds had stopped as well. When she didn't see them, she realized what had happened.

'_Another vision_.' she thought to herself.

It was the heat that snapped her out of her thoughts, then the slowly building roar of fire. Distant screams caught her ear, filling her heart with dread.

She looked around, trying to find someone, or something familiar, but what she saw chilled her more than anything.

Alcied! He was killing everyone around him with magic, and a sword. The screams were coming from his victims! Everything was burning, not just the light, or darkness, but everything. What was going on?!

She looked around, and noticed Sirius' still form. He was clutching Hadrian to him, holding him, as if to protect him, but both bodies were still. A sob wretched itself from her. No!

This felt to real, to vivid to be another vision, but she had to remind her self that it was.

She stood on shaky legs, trying her hardest to choke back a sob. She would never rid herself of the sight of Alcied licking the blood of her loved ones off of his sword!

She ran towards her brother, trying to reach for him, desperate to prove that it wasn't truly him. An imposter! It had to be!

This man couldn't have been her brother!

Running faster, she fell into his range. Desperate to stop this man, parading around as her brother, she didn't even notice when the blade had gone through her stomach. She reached down, feeling the steel, and wetness of the situation, realizing that he had stabbed her!

She looked into his eyes, to see his fierce pain, and unrestrained love. She reached for his face, but he quickly shoved her back. "All will fall before me! Even you, beloved." he said harshly, and her eyes fell shut.

"This cannot come to pass, Seer. Stop him, at all cost. Magic demands so." an ethereal voice called out to her as darkness attempted to swallow her whole.

. . .

Frightened emerald eyes were the first thing she saw, when coming to. Immediately, her pale arms, though trembling wrapped around her son, offering him her warmth, and comfort, and to hide the tears that wanted to fall. She looked for Sirius, and soon met with his blue grey eyes filled with worry.

They were alive! They were both OK. It was going to be OK! This was the mantra she repeated to herself to help stop said trembling.

"Wisp! Still having those visions of yours, I see." he commented. She felt Hadrian bury himself deeper into her arms. She cooed to him, offering her seven year old son love and comfort.

"I'm fine now, duckling. I'm fine." she repeated for him, even going so far as to refer to a nickname that he didn't like. He only burrowed more, as if trying to ascertain her presence for himself. She ran her hands through his raven hair, rocking him slightly. She was glad to have him in her arms, making certain for herself that he was fine.

She hated making the decision she had to make, but from what she had gathered, things had to be done. She would have to leave Hadrian soon, and that thought broke her heart, so she allowed him to act amiss. She looked to Sirius, and motioned that they would talk soon.

She would do whatever it took to make sure that that vision never came to pass.

. . .

Sirius Black was hardly what you would call a worry wart. He often let the world drift across his consciousness, but never truly took it to heart. Years in Azkaban hadn't helped that.

So it was with worry that he watched Willow pace across the floor in one of the many studies. He noticed that this one, unlike the rest, held no portraits. He raised an eyebrow at that thought. This must be important if Willow wanted to keep this private.

He watched as Willow settled herself across from him after they had tucked Hadrian in. She looked a frightful mess. And Sirius knew his friend could do with a hug, or a strong drink. He'd decide which after she told him what was going on. It's a good thing they had made sure Hadrian was asleep, even if he wouldn't let go of his mother's hand until dreams had whisked him away.

It was odd. Acting as a father figure to a child. He'd never really pictured himself as a father, especially to his best friend's son. But, as Willow had pointed out, strange things tended to happen. It was best to accept it as it came, and move on quickly.

He almost chucked, but Willow looked pretty shaken. He waited patiently for her to begin.

"Siri... We are all in danger, and I fear that Alcied is at the heart of it." she says, her eyes forlorn, and almost hopeless.

"What does Alcied have to do with it?" he wondered, his eyes narrowed. Of course Alcied would try to pull something stupid. Willow only shook her head.

"I'm not sure. He hasn't been home in two days. I'm worried, so I'm going to follow him, to find out what he's up to." she says. She then leveled Sirius with a serious look.

"I need something from you, Siri." she said, and he felt his magic stirring, answering the call of hers. An unbreakable vow! She wasn't kidding about this.

"Anything, Willow. Name it." He may regret those words later, but for now, it was the time for action.

"Take care of Hadrian. Train him in the ways of magic, both dark, and light. Teach him how to be a pureblood, and the art of deception." she asked. "I know you know these lessons well, Siri." she said as he went to deny it.

"The world is in danger, and Hadrian is the only way to stop the turmoil churning in the winds. I can't guarantee I can stop what Alcied is doing, but I can put a major hindrance in it. Something tells me he's gone to far, and magic will punish him severely." she said in a sad whisper.

Siri could only gawk at her, and he ached to reach out for her, to hold her close. He refrained, silently reminding himself that she had to get out what was on her mind. Besides, she'd probably kick him if he tried.

She looked to him, her eyes lost, and searching. "I know it's pointless to say this, but I wish James were here." she said in a helpless whisper. Sirius nodded, feeling this sentiment rang true for the both of them.

"Willow, I can do a lot of what you ask of me, but I can't teach Hadrian dark magic." he whispered. Her eyes narrowed.

"He will demand it. If you don't, someone else will, and it's safer if you teach him, other than someone like Lucius Malfoy." she said, ice in her voice. Sirius paled.

"When you put it like that!" he said edged. "It's just... Do you really want to put him down that path at such a young age? What would James and Lilly think of this?"

Willow stared at him as if he'd grown another head. "A few simple dark spells when he's 10, and then, during the holidays, teach him the more advanced once he goes to Hogwarts. James and Lilly would want their son to be as protected as he can get, without sticking him in a bubble." she hissed.

"How will we hide him from Dumbledore?" he asked. She gave him a smile. "Leave that to me!" she said with a cheeriness that Sirius found endearing.

. . .

Alcied leaned back against the chair in the pub, nursing his first whiskey sour. He only looked up when the chair across from him moved, allowing his present company to take his seat.

Yaxley's scrunched face is what met his midnight eyes. He let them trail over Yaxley. "Looking rough, old friend." he commented softly. Yaxley shot him a dirty look. "You try working tirelessly for our boss." he hissed out.

Alcied smiled at him, letting that boyish grin sink in. "I can help you with that." Yaxley shot him a grin. "Not now, Croÿ. We are here on business." he chucked. Alcied shrugged. "Your loss."

Yaxley growled. "Enough joking around. You wanted me here for a reason." he said with a serious look aimed at his friend. Alcied quickly put up a privacy charm around them. Yaxley's eyes widened, but only slightly.

Alcied straightened up, his broad, well muscled shoulders tightening. "Yes. Yaxley, about our boss. Have you noticed him acting odd?" he wondered, and Yaxley nodded. "He's done a 180 in his planning processes. Instead of searching for Harry Potter, we were told to lay low, act as if he were still gone, and do nothing in his name. Those caught doing something would be severely punished. There are whispers that he's scared, or that he's gone soft." he said with a shrug.

Alcied offered him a piece of parchment, the same that the Dark Lord had given him. Yaxley took it, with a bit of a wary stare, silently wondering what Alcied was hinting at.

After reading it, he frowned in confusion. "I don't understand." he said. He'd never been good at potions. Alcied nodded, as if he'd expected it.

"His core is at it's weakest. These potions are meant to quickly restore, and even strengthen one's magical core." he said, watching Yaxley for his reaction.

He didn't disappoint Alcied as a skeptical frown crossed his face. "I usually never am one to doubt you, but this information... It's to incredible. Before I even think about it, I'm going to need proof, Alc." he said, handing the parchment back to the man across from him.

Alcied took it, and nodded. "I had thought as much. Have you noticed his daily schedule? He has medical exams almost weekly." he pointed out.

Yaxley nodded. "Yes. There are only a few of us actually allowed at the manor during those medical exams though." This caught Alcied's attention.

"Do you know who?" he wondered. Yaxley nodded.

"Snape, Malfoy, and Rookwood." he said, tilting his head, wondering where his friend was trying to lead him.

Alcied grinned. "I figured Snape would be working on some potions for him. And he's the perfect person to talk to." he said with a chuckle. Yaxley frowned. He almost felt sorry for Snape.

Almost.

. . .

Severus Snape was in a particularly foul mood that evening. He had gone out to pick up some things from Diagon Alley, when a familiar face had found him. Why could his mistakes never leave him alone?

Alcied, as if hearing the potion master's thoughts, locked eyes with his dark orbs. Snape almost shivered. His almond shaped midnight eyes seemed to pin him to the spot, while his amazingly kissable lips were pulled into an almost cruel smirk.

The man was a tanned Adonis, and he knew it.

He almost winced when Alcied nodded to an abandoned, shadowed nook in the alley's long stretch. He frowned at the command in those cold midnight eyes.

He found his legs automatically moving for the nook, his eyes flicking around, making sure that no one was paying him any attention, and was glad that no one was.

A few minuets after he'd settled in the tight area, a hard, warm, and achingly familiar chest was pressed against his, and a privacy spell placed.

"What do you want?" he growled out. The answering dark chuckle that echoed through Alcied's chest, and into his own almost made Snape's breath come short. He didn't want to deal with this man again.

A big, tanned hand hooked under his chin, and pulled his face, eyes and all up towards his midnight ones. "Don't hide from me, Snape. The last time you tried that, we ended up in a precarious position. Unless you want a repeat?" he said with another chuckle. Snape growled, trying to wrench his face away from this devil, parading as a man.

He wouldn't offer up excuses for what had happened, but he wouldn't let the other man parade that around in front if his face. "You mean when you took advantage of me in my state of mourning, and we made love?"

Alcied saw through his bluff. "It was not love, Snape. It was sex. Hard, hot, and sticky. The least you could do is face that fact like a man." he said with an amused smile.

Snape snarled and swung his eyes to meet midnight in a furious haze. "How dare you!" For all his ire, Alcied only grinned. "I dare, Snape. I dared to take you to my bed that night, hoping to offer you some sort of distraction from Lilly's death. I dared to attempt to bring out a side of you that you'd never even explored." he said huskily, leaning over Snape's shorter form.

Snape had never been violent, but the temptation to strike out at this man was a siren's song. Thankfully, he had more will than most men.

With all the wind taken out of his sails, Snape sagged. He was tired, and Alcied had to hold him up.

For all of his acid towards the man, Alcied didn't truly hate him. Hate meant he had to feel something in the first place for the man now leaning against him. There was no one in his heart, save two.

But telling this man that fact wouldn't help his cause in the long run, so he decided to play nice. For now.

"I came here to talk to you. Maybe strike a deal with you." he offered softly. Snape pulled himself together, quickly, making Alcied straighten up as he stood taller, even if Alcied still towered over him. "What do you want?" he snarled.

"You see to Voldemort's medical exams, correct?" Alcied received a nod. "Do you keep results?" he wondered softly.

Snape again nodded. "I have to keep the results as to predict any potions that his condition may require."

Alcied grinned, victory almost within his grasp. "I want a copy of those results." he said softly. Snape, as close as he was to the man, almost missed what he said. "What? Why would you want those results?"

Alcied sneered at the shorter male. "The Dark Lord has set me to a task for him. I need the results to determine what ingredients I should substitute, as not to impede his progress." he said, logic backing his words soundly.

Snape frowned. "He'd give them to you, if he was truly worried about it." he reasoned, and Alcied cursed the man's intelligence.

"Why would it matter to you why I want it? You work for the Order of the Phoenix anyway. So even if it were to harm him, it would only benefit your order." Alcied pointed out. Snape, honing his years of spying, kept himself from showing any sign of guilt, or strife. "You certainly are taking liberties, throwing false accusations around like that." he said in an even tone.

Alcied pressed himself fully against Snape, his eyes narrowed. "I know you, Snape. I know what you did to Lilly Evans. How you sold her out to our Lord. What you promised her." he said, his voice cold and dark. It reverberated through Snape's very core, making him shudder. "I know how to break your occlumency shields, and bear your every thought to the Dark Lord." he threatened, and both knew it wasn't an empty one.

At this, Snape did pale. The Croÿ family were masters of mind, soul, and body magics. It was something they made sure to excel in.

All Snape could do is give his consent to give Alcied a copy of the medical results.

Unfortunately for them, or fortunately enough for Snape, Willow was sitting on the small patio of the local tea shop right across from that nook. She watched the two men, able to accurately read their lips, and was severely disappointed in her twin.

She now knew what she'd have to do, and it wouldn't be pretty. Alcied would have to be punished, and harshly, or magic would kill him for sure.

. . .

Snape was a bit shaky after his meeting with the eldest Croÿ twin, so you can imagine his ire when the youngest was waiting for him at the door to his home.

She was carrying a picnic basket, patiently waiting for him to approach. Looking up to him, she offered him one of the most warming smiles he'd seen in quite a while. A lot of people tended to act coldly to you when they thought you were a Death Eater.

He approached slowly. He may have been weak against Alcied, but he wouldn't be over powered by the weaker, and lesser willed Willow. His guard was up, and he was ready for anything she could throw at him.

"May I come in?" she asked softly. He eyed her, and then his door. Muggles were staring at her, and he could understand why.

She was beautiful in her own right, and apparently motherhood had done wonders for her, even still. She gave off a soft glow, and her skin, while pale was healthy, her cheeks rosy. Her blue eyes were warm with kindness. Her small, straight nose had a soft pink blush going across it, meaning that she'd been standing in the September cold for, at least, half an hour. The gentle set to her plump pink lips was attractive on her angular face.

Her lithe form, like that of a small dancer, was standing in a relaxed pose. Her body language offering no negative information.

She was warmth, where Alcied was ice.

Severus was weary, but invited her in, anyway.

Once he opened the door, the candles that lined the walls flickered to life, casting a cheery glow on the otherwise unwelcoming living room. Drab grey walls, and mahogany floors did nothing to warm the weary soul.

Willow looked around, and noticed that Snape was leading her to a different part of his home. She didn't feel out of bounds with this though. She knew that Severus was not the type of man to take his anger of her brother out on her, unless he had a good reason to do so.

When he stopped at a set of double doors, she briefly wondered why he'd not settled in the living room. Once he opened said doors, her question had been answered. A library.

Snape strode into the room that was more home to him than the entire house. With his confident stride, he moved quickly across the expansive oak floors, and moved to the cream colored couch, and two high backed chairs, also cream in color, sitting in front of a fireplace. Willow followed, not to far behind.

He settled into one of the chairs, leaning against it, and waving his hand at the fire, letting his wandless magic light it for him. If he was going to deal with her, he was going to do it in comfort, damn it.

He watched as she pulled her wand from her sleeve holster, and conjure a small table to set the basket down on. "What is it you want?" he asked gruffly.

She smiled at him, despite his attitude as she tucked her wand back into it's holster. "I know it's been a while since the last time we talked." she said, and he had to keep from rolling his eyes. That had been a very awkward conversation after he'd stumbled out of Alcied's room, and straight into her.

Severus almost growled. "I remember it well." he commented.

She gave Severus a sad smile. "I know what you and Alcied discussed." she offered up, and Severus did pale. "What are you trying to pull?" he hissed out. She held up a hand, as if asking him to wait.

"I know you are in a precarious position with the Dark Lord, and Dumbledore. I know that what Alcied asked of you would tip that position, and possibly put you in more danger. I'm offering you a way out, Severus." she said in a soft tone, her blue meeting his black, never letting the eye contact drop.

He sat back in his chair, slightly stunned at what she was offering him. "Why?" was the only thing he could manage. He couldn't imagine someone wanting to willingly help him. Least of all, the youngest Croÿ sibling.

Before answering, she opened the picnic basket, and pulled a couple of sandwiches from it, offering him one. He looked at it with distrust.

"If I wanted to poison you, Severus, I'd do it in a much more sneaky way. Say, replace one of your potions, the ones you usually take for headaches, with something a bit more deadly." she said at his look. He frowned at this, resolving to go check his potion stores after this.

She laughed softly, knowing where his thoughts had gone, simply by the way his eyes had shifted to the door. She mentally shrugged, knowing her family's reputation had taken some major damage due to her meddling ancestors.

He took the sandwich from her, and quietly began eating it, as he hadn't really had anything to eat that day. It had been a busy day.

She then pulled two whiskey glasses out, and sure enough, she pulled a bottle of firewhisky from the basket next.

Severus wondered if she'd turned into an alcoholic. He raised his eyebrow as she offered him a glass. "Going to need this after a bit." she explained softly. He nodded, and accepted the glass. She uncorked the bottle with ease, and began to pour them both a drink.

"I used to do this for my father, whenever he was stressed, as he often was with my mother about." she said with a smile. Snape snorted. Like he'd been interested in that tid bit. She shrugged.

He narrowed his eyes as she set the bottle back down, and looked him in the eye. Blue clashed with black, and it was startling for Severus. She knew he was a Legilimens. What was she playing at?

"What I'm about to tell you, is important. It has to do with Lilly Evans, and her son." she said. She immediately had his attention. "When Dumbledore dropped Harry off at his muggle relatives, Alcied stole him away. We knew what Dumbledore would want with Harry. He didn't believe that the Dark Lord had died. Not really. So he waited. He also knew what the Dark Lord had done to Harry. Severus, he turned Harry into a horcrux by accident." she said softly, pausing for Severus to digest all that he'd been told.

It took a minuet, but he nodded, telling her to continue. Severus found himself taking a big gulp of the drink she had poured him. Seer indeed. She refilled his drink before continuing on.

"We knew Dumbledore would turn the boy, a CHILD, into his weapon. We've seen Dumbledore do it before with James Potter. Manipulate the boy's surroundings, and he'll be what you mold him into. That is what Dumbledore was trying to do. You remember Petunia Dursley. You remember how she hated everything magical. Now imagine her husband, who is worse on that subject than she is, and then, you throw the very thing they hate into an environment they control. Surely, you see where this is going Severus." she asked, a sort of despair in her eyes.

Snape, while digesting, had been brought back to his own past. His father, ever the negative muggle, and everything he'd suffered through. Again, another gulp burned down his throat.

Although she as confessing to the crime of kidnapping, he couldn't really call it a crime. More like a rescue. But still... Lilly's son. The savior of the wizarding world. Of all the people, why him?

He voiced such a thing to her, and a sad smile lit her eyes.

"Part for saving him, and part for a small selfish reason. I know you and James never particularly got along, but for some reason, I loved him." she confessed. He balked at her.

One of the darkest houses, loving one of the lightest? Things just got weirder as Severus got older. What had happened to the 'infinite wisdom' that came with old age? Another gulp, and she refilled his glass once more.

Maybe he was the alcoholic?

She shook her head. "Hadrian may look like James, but there are few similarities. I think that's a good thing. James had so much anger burning just under his skin. Hadrian is always calm, even when he should be scared." she explained. "It's almost like night and day. The similarities are the evening." she said with a small laugh.

Snape almost growled. That was about all he wanted to hear about James Potter anymore. "He's got Lilly's eyes." she said, and like that, Snape's mood went even further south, but this time, guilt being more prominent.

He took a swig of his drink, yet again, hoping to drown those memories. He could only look into his glass, scorn lighting his face, when it didn't work.

"Now, I know you work for both Dumbledore, and the Dark Lord. I know your in serious danger, and what my brother has asked of you would only put you in more, certain, danger. You cannot deflect this on someone else, as there are only three of you he would suspect. Lucius wouldn't guard his thoughts from the Dark Lord. Not if he were trying to prove his innocence, and neither would Rookwood. Thus, it would be you, Severus, left. The Dark Lord wouldn't even take the chance, and would most likely kill you on the spot.

Dumbledore, is using you. Using your guilt for Lilly to hold over your head, like a string for his puppet. But Severus, I don't think Lilly would blame you forever. Don't get me wrong! She'd be down right furious with you for a while. But you and I both know she wouldn't have held it against you for this long. She'd be angry that your blaming yourself for her death."

Severus went to argue this, but Willow held a hand up.

"Yes, you heard a prophecy. Yes, you went and told it to the Dark Lord. But did you really know it would involve Lilly? Did you, even for a moment, suspect that she would be the mother of the one it talked about?" She waited patiently for his answer.

He shook his head, confused.

"No, you did not. And Lilly would have realized this. She cared for you Severus. You were one of her dearest friends." she said, and Severus paled.

"Dumbledore has just been using Lilly's memory against you." she pointed out. An anger so hot shot through him. Burning that string that Dumbledore held against him.

He looked to Willow. "But what do you want out of all of this?" he said. She nodded. No time like the present.

"Do as Alcied has asked of you. But the results you bring him will be false." she said, her eyes finally lowering to the floor, in sadness. "They will tell Alcied that yes, the Dark Lord's core is faltering, and failing, even though you and I both know that it is not."

He gawked at her again. She was plotting against her own brother?! When had the world turned on it's axis, and not told him? He took a longer gulp, and looked her her abandoned glass. It was sitting, still full, on the table.

"My brother has become to ambitious. He thinks that he can take both Dumbledore, and the Dark Lord down. We already have evidence on Dumbledore, so it's merely a matter of bringing the Dark Lord down. Unfortunately, magic won't stand for this. It's not ready to replace the Dark Lord, just yet." she saw Severus' confused look.

"When a Light Lord, or a Dark Lord are taken down, that leaves a void, or a gap in magic's flow. Therefore, to fix said gap, magic replaces said person with another." she explained. Severus nodded, letting her know he was following her logic.

She gave a grim smile. "When Alcied receives those results, he will take them to others, proving that the Dark Lord is weak, and now is the time to take him down. He will rally a small support group to his side. Imagine his surprise, when he finds out that the Dark Lord is far from weakened." she said, and Severus took a certain glee in this. Alcied finally brought to his proud knees was something Severus looked forward too.

She tilted her head at the gleeful smile on his face. It was kind of scary to see. She shook her head.

Severus schooled his face, leaving only a slight bit of wonder on it. "How do you know all of this?" Willow looked up at him. "I have true seer blood in me. We are the insightful. The few that can actually make sense of, and remember the visions we are sent. My father was also one." she explained, and Severus nodded, and then his thoughts took a turn.

"What are you going to do with Hadrian. He will need magical education." he explained, at this Willow's face took on a brilliant smile. Severus thought it sort of scary.

"I was hoping, that I may have your help with that. I need you to protect him from Dumbledore while he's at Hogwarts. I am already teaching him Occlumency, so that will not be a problem. He's got Lilly's talents when it comes to that field." she said.

Severus frowned. "What do you mean protect?" She sighed. "I think he'll be placed in Slytherin. He met Draco, and they have become fast friends. You know that it's the will of the person that effects the decision." she said. "Magic is based off of the will, and intent of the caster. So, the magic of the hat will bend to the will of the one wearing it, and Hadrian has a strong will." she laughed.

"When I say protect, I mean keep Dumbledore from finding out that he is really Harry Potter. Keep Hadrian under the radar, so to speak. The further from Dumbledore's notice, the better. I know he looks like James Potter, but I can fix that." she said softly.

He nodded as she connected the dots for him. He felt like someone just learning magic when it came to her. Like she was so finely in tune with it, but Alcied was nothing like that. He promised to examine the difference between them later, now he must plan.

He would protect Lilly's son. He would help bring Alcied to his knees. And he'd try to keep the glee from doing so under wraps.

"You have my agreement, and my loyalty with this. I will not fail Lilly Potter, or her son." he offered, and took the unbreakable vow to prove it.

. . .

Tom watched with red eyes as his followers bowed and scrapped before him. He was disgusted with them, but not all to surprised at their behavior, and was ecstatic that his glamor gave him the features of a snake.

If his followers found out that he was in his 15 year old body, there would be a riot on his hands. He mentally sighed. Good help was definitely hard to find these days.

It was his surprise when Willow Croÿ was escorted in by Lucius Malfoy. She looked elegant, gliding beside the Malfoy lord. He frowned. What would the Lady Croÿ want with him? He didn't like the unannounced visit, but he knew that, as Dark Lord, he'd have to put up with the insufferable sometimes. Now, it appeared, was one of those times.

When Lucius, and Willow made it to the base of his throne, they both bowed low, showing their supposed respect. He almost rolled his eyes.

"My Lord." Willow's soft voice was quiet, but still seemed to reach the ears of all around. He wondered if she was using magic. "I bring you grim news." she said, eying everyone in the room, and then meeting his. He nearly growled. How dare this woman tell him that this should be private. He waved his hands, sending everyone nearly scrambling from the room. "You may go Lucius." he dismissed the man.

Said man nodded, and left as well, leaving Willow and Lord Voldemort alone. She only rose when the Dark Lord beckoned her to do so.

She met his eyes, her blue wide, but not fearful. He briefly wondered if her mind had been addled. It would explain somethings, such as Alcied's behavior.

She tilted her head, and nodded, as if listening to someone speaking, and agreeing with what they just said. She smiled softly at the Dark Lord. "My Lord, I offer my congratulations on recovering your form. Might I add, that you look every bit as charming as you were described to be? I also would like to add my condolences for my family. Their betrayal to your cause was due to a vision my father had received, but had misinterpreted. His idiocy has led us into far darker times than he had thought. That, however does not excuse my brother."

He was surprised that she could see through the glamor, or could she? He wasn't sure. Mayhaps that comment had been sarcastic? He wasn't to sure, but he was now a bit more guarded around this woman.

She paused, waiting for the Dark Lord's reaction. Her face fell. "Or his betrayal." she whispered, but it was loud enough for the Dark Lord to hear.

Anger made the Dark Lord's magic swirl up like a scorpion's tail about to strike. "Explain!" he hissed out.

She nodded. "My brother is a fool. He means to protect Hadrian, and myself, but he's a fool. He doesn't realize that magic will kill him, if someone does not punish him in kind. Thus I am here to offer you said punishment. Myself." she said, lowering her eyes to the floor, finally, in a submissive move.

His magic softened. "You would offer yourself as a punishment to your brother?" he asked, it was in dark amusement. She nodded. "What worse fate then to go throughout life with only half of you, knowing that it is your fault?" she asked, and he almost laughed.

"You would willingly subject your brother to such cruelty?" She winced, but nodded. "Magic would do far worse to him." she explained.

The Dark Lord nodded, knowing that magic was not kind to those whom would upset her balance, and even worse to one who was not part of said balance. Alcied Croÿ was definitely not part of that balance.

Willow, waited for the Dark Lord's decision, silently praying for his acceptance. She wanted to weep, her death would mean separation from Hadrian. She could only imagine what it would put Hadrian through.

In all honesty, she had started to curse her brother's name. He didn't realize that he was upsetting her plans, and that this upset was killing all he wished to protect. She wanted to rage at her brother, but knew she would be unable to change his mind. He would simply lock her in her room with no escape, and no way to falter his plans.

What seemed like hours, but was only two minuets, the Dark Lord stood. He nodded. "I only accept because I know what you house. I am grateful that you are keeping him safe, and this is the only reason I will spare your life." he growled out. Willow's wide eyes rose to meet his, shock written across her face.

"You think I did not realize my mistake? That I had turned Harry Potter into a horcrux? I dare say, I'm slightly insulted by that. All it took to realize that was a tug on the magic keeping it within the boy." he hissed, nodding to himself.

"I know you knew. Croÿs have always had a close connection with soul magic. How could your brother have not known? The potions I'm having him make are for the boy, actually."

Willow almost cried. "Thank you, my Lord. For taking my son into consideration." she whispered.

"I know this is presumptuous of me, but may I beg something of you?" she waited, until his nod. "I beg you not to kill him, unless he attempts your life of his own will. He is a child, my Lord. He's no say in the things he does at this point in his life. Everything is still so new to him. He may even decide to take a place at your side."

His eyes narrowed in thought. She was right. The boy was but a child. One who's magic hadn't even fully developed. How would it look if the Dark Lord were frightened enough to kill a simple child.

It wasn't as if he had planned on killing the boy if he didn't need to. The boy would grow to be powerful, and a good ally, after all.

"I will think over your request." Indeed the request of a mother. "It would be such a shame to waste your talents though." he noted. Magic began whispering into his ear.

"I will not kill you. No. I'm going to send you far away. Someplace your brother will never find you. Your magic will be hidden behind a barrier. He will not be able to feel it. You are to give me something personal of yours. Something he would know is yours. Something you'd never part with, and a bit of your blood. I will not do this half way." he hissed.

She nodded, grateful that he had spared her life. She could once again see Hadrian, one day. "You are to go with one of my most trusted, to the Slytherin manor. There, you will stay until I call for you once again. If you have any visions, you will immediately write to me, and I will summon you. You will keep your mind open to me, and never lie to me. I don't take kindly to liars." he hissed.

"Yes, my Lord."

"You have two weeks until you will be summoned again. Take care of what you must, but be careful not to alert your brother to such a thing. He must think you are simply carrying on like normal."

She looked at him with a gratefulness that made the Dark Lord feel soft, so he crucioed her.

Dark Lords were not soft.

. . .

What Tom had not told Willow was that he'd also looked into the boy's soul, and had seen something that had almost made him cry in pure joy. A feeling he was not, and would rather not reacquaint himself with again.

Purity. Something so light, and beautiful. It was etched into the boy's very being. Despite Tom's piece of soul, the darkness that it brought forth, the boy's soul was still so clean, and pure.

You can imagine his confusion when magic had told him that the boy was his, and he was this boy's. You an also imagine his fury when magic clarified and told him that he was tied to this boy, forever. Bound throughout the lifetimes they would live.

For a moment, he swore that Destiny had it out for the both of them. He had quickly shaken the thought off, so as not to invoke Destiny's attention.

Tom Riddle was not happy in the least. While his fury had died down, his ire had not. What was Fate thinking? Tying him to a boy? It made no sense to the master of dark magic.

And all this nonsense with the Croÿs. It was enough to drive a teenage Dark Lord over the edge!

He sighed, his grey eyes landing on Nagini, who was curled up by the fireplace of his study. His sanctuary.

As if sensing his eyes, her head rose, and her attention was now focused on him.

_'Your thinking to much, again.'_ she hissed out.

_'To be a snake, and not worry about the things a human does.'_ he teased.

_'It must be those teenage hormones kicking in.'_ she pointed out. His eyes narrowed on her.

_'Teenage style says that snake skin boots are all the rage.' _He said with barely concealed humor.

_'Going back to my nap now.'_ she conceded.

He nodded. Guiding force indeed.

For now, he had planning to do, and a Ministry to take over.

He stood from the couch he'd been lounging on, and placed another glamor on himself, this one making him look to be 20 years or so.

It was time to head off to work.

He grinned. He did so love working at the Ministry. From the inside out, he reminded himself.

**END of CHAPTER**!

Question!

Which is your favorite Harry Potter character, of if your like me, how many faves, and which ones?

See you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: Shadowed Doubt

Here we are, once again! I'd like to thank everyone for their support, and encouragement!

Warnings still apply for chapter 5.

CHAPTER 5: Shadowed Doubt.

Edmund DeMitri was a bright new face around the Ministry. He was an eager worker, and a diligent man. If you asked anyone in the office, they would say they were happy to work with Edmund.

Edmund DeMitri had never been late for work, and he wasn't keen to start now. The young man sighed, and made sure that his robes were impeccable. He straightened any crinkle, and made sure his dark brown, almost black hair lay straight. His slate grey eyes bright with the prospect of a new day.

He gave a grin when everything was perfect, and begun to approach the elevators that would take him to his office, when someone called his name.

"Edmund!" came the hurried shouts of one of his co-workers. He turned, slightly annoyed at the person whom had called him.

Dante Hallow! He almost hissed. Why would this man never leave him alone?

Sure enough, the 6'7" form of a well built man glided through the crowd, as if they were the red sea, and he wielded the power of Moses. His warm honey brown eyes locked on Edmund's 5'11" form. His dark blond, hair never jarring from where it was tied at the nape of his neck.

A big, warm hand was soon clapped on Edmund's shoulder. "Thought I wouldn't catch you there for a moment." the baritone voice almost echoed through the hall. Edmund shrugged, not offering a greeting.

"We will be late if we dawdle." he did warn the man. Dante's eyes widened, and quickly pulled himself together. "Another day as the Minister's aide eh Edmund?" he joked playfully. Edmund rolled his eyes at the oaf's playful banter.

"I, at least, take my job seriously." he said with a short glare at this man. Dante shrugged, almost helplessly. "It's my nature." he offered weakly.

Secretly, Edmund didn't doubt that one bit.

. . .

Hadrian knew a lot of things that no normal seven year old should. He listened, and watched those around him with the ears and eyes of someone who had experienced far more than his age implied.

It was with those eyes, and those ears, that Hadrian picked up on his mother's undertones. Her subtle goodbyes. The silent promise of departure.

It was also with said appendages, that he caught on to the notion that the balance in his home had changed greatly.

Sirius had begun to pace more. Uncle Alcied had rarely been home, something that was not unusual for the man, but his absence was making Siri, and his mother worry more so than normal.

When his mother spoke his uncle's name, it was with less fondness, and more ire. When Siri looked at her, it was with a sadness that shouldn't be there.

Hadrian wasn't confused as to what was going on, but he let the adults explain it to him anyway.

Willow held her son close, humming his favorite lullaby softly. Hadrian nestled in close to her warmth, happiness apparent. Her fingers were gingerly combing his hair, a gesture she often would do when he was on the couch, and it was just family around.

Sirius watched this with a small smile. Family. Something he'd never thought he'd find again, after Azkaban. He'd almost given up hope of ever even finding love.

But Fate, it seemed, had not been done with him. When the dementor's hold on him had slipped, his thoughts had come through like the light piercing the darkness. He'd escaped. Of course he'd thought about finding the only marauder left, but Remus was known to travel around a lot now.

He looked to Willow. She'd had every right to turn him away, or to call the Ministry on him. She had decided to harbor a known criminal, without a moment of hesitation. Even if she knew he was innocent, he still couldn't figure out why. The falling out they had still fresh on his mind.

Alcied had been furious. Had told Willow that he'd forbid Sirius to live here. Willow had calmly told her brother that she'd take both Sirius and Hadrian back to France, and leave his miserable ass here. A threat she followed through on when Alcied had still denied, and she'd called the house elves to begin packing.

Alcied had never looked so pale, and slightly shaken. He'd called out to his sister, and told her that Sirius could stay. Willow had just given her brother a smile, and said. "See? Not that hard at all."

She had told him that Alcied planned treachery. She didn't tell him what, exactly, as she didn't know all of the details. She was preparing for something though. She'd already made him swear to teach Hadrian all he could. She had sent a letter out to someone, with a sad look in her eyes, as if saying a permanent farewell.

He'd watched as she coddled Hadrian far more than usual, while teaching him at a faster pace. She'd even placed something on his person that activated a powerful, yet untraceable magic. She'd told him that he was to take it off for no one, and to never lose it.

He'd noticed something else. Her eyes had changed again. They were now an aqua ice. They always changed after she had a vision. All true seers had a tell sign that they'd seen a vision. The former lord Croÿ's had been his hair. It would grow 6 inches whenever he'd had a vision.

For most, a simple glamor would fix the problem, for the Croÿ family, whom were experts in body manipulation, more so than an metamorphmagus, they would simply shift their bodies back to normal.

He shrugged, long ago accepting the oddities of his friend.

He once again looked upon the two on the couch. Hadrian's eyes were focused, as if in thought. He'd spent several days analyzing his best friend's son, and found him to be alike, and yet the farthest thing from James Potter.

Hadrian was calculating, cunning, and calm. James had been like that, but both had different varying degrees.

Where as James Potter would look only slightly underneath the surface, Hadrian looked to the core. James had used his cunning to get the things he wanted, and to pull off pranks. Hadrian used his to gather information, and to make sure that those around him were safe.

James had never been calm though. He'd always had a fury, buried deep within him. A fire of passion, some had called it. Sirius just rolled his eyes, but now, he'd begun to wonder. How long would it have taken James to explode, and destroy everything around him?

Sirius himself normally got angry. When whatever he was angry with either resolved itself, or he'd resolved it, he usually let it go. Not James. It settled in his soul, and gathered there, waiting for someone to trip the land mine, or so the saying went.

Lilly was the only one who could truly diffuse Jame's anger. It had been entertaining to watch as he'd start to get angry, but one look from the slip of a woman, and the lion would tuck his tail between his legs.

But Sirius was beginning to find himself in the same situation. Whenever Alcied would say something, he'd begin to get angry, but as soon as he'd feel her eyes on him, his inner padfoot would give a soft whine. After the first time, he'd swore that he'd never make fun of James again.

Not like Alcied got off easy anyway. She'd quickly turn a glare on the man, and demand to know why he was acting like a two year old.

But those times were slipping away from him. Now, it was with sadness that Willow looked upon her brother whenever Alcied would come home. Distrust replaced the respect in Hadrian's eyes. Alcied didn't seem to be the wiser of the change in his family.

It seemed that dark days were coming down upon them.

. . .

Willow stood before the gently roaring fire in the parlor of her home. Tomorrow, she and Siri would be taking Hadrian for a 'play date' at the Malfoy manor. Willow had to roll her eyes at Narcissia's attempts at strengthening bonds that had never been there.

Unity between the houses was not to be achieved in this generation. She didn't trust them, one bit. She sighed in a bit of sadness. It was truly Hadrian's choice if he wanted to associate himself with the young Draco Malfoy.

Sirius had been beside himself, demanding on coming as his animagus form. Willow had agreed, surprising him. She didn't mind. Sirius did promise to protect Hadrian by any means. At that is what she counted on.

She wasn't worried that Narcissa would discover her cousin. She'd prepared for that, knowing that she could never ask Sirius to stay inside. That thought was laughable. To keep the wild man inside would be a crime, in and of itself.

She shook her head, banishing the past from her current thoughts. Now was not the time for reflections. Now was the time to carefully plan the future, making sure that every step she took, would domino into the next.

Unlike Alcied, she knew what the Dark Lord had planned for the wizarding world. She wasn't as blind as most, and had actually read several of his reform plans.

He planned to teach muggleborns about their world before they went to Hogwarts. Yes, they would be taken from parents whom could not handle the magic that came with their children, and placed with magical families. Honestly, it was better than leaving the child to the uncaring hands of those who would make them suffer for something they couldn't control.

He planned major restructuring in the magical world, and Willow couldn't help but to agree with most of it. She almost laughed at herself. James would never even agree to half of what she would be doing...

She shook her head again, attempting to shake off James Potter, something she found hard to do as of late.

It was such a state that Sirius had caught her in, her aqua eyes watching the fire, her face pensive, and her nose scrunched.

Sirius felt his heart jump. The look on her face a familiar one to him. The emotions rolling through her not hard to read.

He was able to approach her without her notice. He'd even wrapped his arms around her stiff form, and it wasn't but a couple of heart beats later that she tensed, until he asked her what she was still doing up.

She blinked, turning her eyes to him. "To many things to think about." she offered softly, surprised at the contact.

She wasn't the only one. Sirius wondered what he was thinking, himself. To embrace this woman wasn't what he'd been intending on doing, but when he saw the look in her eyes as he'd approached, he couldn't help it. Magic only knew he'd needed a hug many of times at that look, and his friends had always given him one.

But this felt different. It felt darker.

He could feel her strong heart beating quickly against his abdomen. It kind of tickled, and sent butterflies into his stomach. She was so small, so fragile. It made his toes tingle and curl.

She placed her hand on his arm, and heat seemed to spring up into his body. "Willow... What has your mind in dark places these days?" he asked, trying to distract himself.

She opened her mouth, trying to formulate what to say, but ended up shrugging helplessly, a feat with his arms around her as they were.

Was she blushing?

Sirius blinked. That dash of pink across her nose, and on her neck. She was! Willow Croÿ, Queen Mab's go to girl, was blushing.

He almost laughed. What happened to that famous Croÿ ice? Then again, he'd speculated that maybe Willow wasn't full Croÿ.

A thought to be left for a later time.

He grinned down at the small woman in his arms. That's what she was tonight. A woman. Not a mother, or a sister, nor a powerful dark witch. She was a woman, and he was a man.

A fact that sent heat through them both.

"Sirius." she whispered as his storm grey eyes flicked with blue seemed to pin her to the spot.

"Hmm?" he asked, the rumble going through his chest, and making her face heat up even more, the blush now covering her face. It was an attractive sight.

"Kiss me?" she requested softly.

A fire lit his spine, and he did just that.

. . .

Midnight eyes burned in fury. He wasn't able to hear the two in the parlor, but he saw Sirius embrace, and kiss his sister.

It was this fury that had him back in his father's old office, pacing the length of it. He didn't want to see what happened next. Strangely, the thought to stop them, hadn't even entered his mind.

"Why is it you pace so, son?" his father's voice seemed to echo through them.

Alcied turned to him, his body trembling with hatred. "You!" he said, barely able to contain himself. "I want a straight answer out of you. Is Willow the daughter of the Potter woman you slept with?" he demanded straight forward.

Roland Croÿ could only laugh at his son. "She wasn't always a Potter, son. She was a Black before hand. We've always held ties with the Black family." he correct Alcied, and this information only made Alcied seethe in utter fury. "And no, she's not the daughter of Dorea."

"So she was a traitor, just like you. How fitting." he sneered. His father's smile had not faltered. "You've many things to learn, Alcied. The paths we've weaved have been for your generation, as it is your generation's turn to weave the path for the future." he scolded his son.

"You talk of the true seer's gift. I never received the blood, remember. Willow was your only student on those matters." he hissed, a slight jealousy that he'd never been able to get over.

Roland just shook his head. "I hope you see it in time, my son." he whispered.

. . .

The laughter of two boys, and the barking of the dog they were chasing could be heard on the grounds of the Malfoy manor. Narcissa couldn't truly complain about the noise. She didn't remember the last time she'd seen Draco so happy.

He was running amok, as most young boys do, but this time it wasn't to gain someone's trust, not that he knew of, at least. It was just to have fun, and enjoy his time. Draco's eighth birthday was quickly approaching, and Narcissa was quickly making plans to include Hadrian.

Willow secretly watched the woman with calculating eyes. The way she was eying Hadrian and Draco did not sit will with Willow. As if she were trying to make wedding arrangements. Willow rolled her eyes. Some purebloods would never learn, nor would they give up.

One would think this a bloodsport to sharks.

Willow softly scoffed, feigning cough. She was faking that her health was slowly failing her. She only had 3 days before the Dark Lord would recall her, and kill her, or make everyone believe so.

She was weaving the future for Hadrian, and Sirius. Doing her best to leave them the most information, and comfort that she could offer. Her father had often told her, "What we leave behind, is more important than what we look forward to."

She shook her head, and looked to Narcissa again. Maybe, if this was the path that Hadrian chose, she should let the woman plot. Oh, she'd plan contingencies in case this wasn't what Hadrian wanted, and Narcissa tried to push the issue in the most unbecoming of ways, but for now, she'd let the woman dream.

. . .

Severus Snape had to hide the glee in his eyes as he handed Alcied the false report over to Alcied in the man's personal study. Willow had made sure that Alcied couldn't break his occlumency shields, but he didn't dare show over confidence in this matter. It could ruin everything.

It was, however, a true surprise when Yaxley, Lucius Malfoy, and Igor Karkaroff soon joined them from a side room he had not noticed before.

"You've truly done a service, Snape." Alcied said with one of his disarming smiles. Yaxley rolled his eyes at the man.

"Well, let's see this supposed report." Lucius demanded, and was handed the report after Alcied glanced over it.

It did indeed confirm that the Dark Lord wasn't as powerful as he'd been playing off. Alcied now knew he had the strength of the three men, and their contacts, now looking over said report. _Now was their time._

Alcied had to hide his smile. He could protect those he loved from Voldemort now. He could save Hadrian the pain of having to face this man one day, in a duel that would result in one, or both of their deaths. He would save his sister the pain of watching her son, the light of her world, die. She wouldn't be lost to him. Nor would Hadrian. He'd keep the only two family members he had left.

After all, the only thing Alcied feared was abandonment.

When Snape left, sneer still on his face, he began to make plans to storm the Dark Lord. They would have to move soon, as he was sure Snape would tip Voldemort off, in some shape or form. He had plans for Severus Snape. Dark, sinister, and devious plans.

Lucius Malfoy frowned at the report, his heart in this matter wavering. The Dark Lord had been acting strange recently. He'd ordered his Death Eaters not to make any public moves, on threat of death, or worse. Anyone caught going after the Potter boy would be subjected to worse torture than Frank, and Alice Longbottom had received.

Why?

That was the question Lucius had been trying to puzzle out, and here now, sat his answer. Or the most obvious one.

Why hadn't they stormed the Ministry right after the Dark Lord had risen to power? Why hadn't they made the reforms by now? Why did Lucius feel like a caged animal, waiting for freedom?

So many questions, but this slip of parchment seemed to tell him the answer... Why didn't he believe it?

He knew Yaxley felt the same way he did. That was why the man was also staring at that piece of parchment with slight doubt.

Igor, on the other hand, was jumping at the chance to be free from the man he'd betrayed, once and for all. Never having to keep an eye over his shoulder, no. Now, he'd be able to sleep with both eyes shut, and no nightmares to disturb him.

Igor would be able to keep his son safe!

What true parent wouldn't jump at the chance to save the life of their child?

Lucius eyed Alcied. He didn't know why Alcied was doing his best to take down the Dark Lord. The man held no love for the light. In fact, he planned to take Albus Dumbledore down as well. This stumped Lucius.

Lucius had asked Alcied if he wanted to rule the wizarding world. Alcied had scoffed, and told Lucius that he preferred to rule one man, and that was himself. From the look in those midnight eyes, Lucius was inclined to believe that. Those were the eyes of a wild panther, who craved freedom, not power.

This, in certain ways, scared Lucius. Any wild animal was dangerous, but even more so when pushed into a corner. And it seemed like Alcied was putting himself into a corner.

Lucius believed this would turn into an explosion if he did not prevent it. He had to protect his important people.

He had to tell the Dark Lord.

. . .

"So Lucius... This is what you have to report to me?"

"Yes my lord." Lucius replied from his bowed place on the cold floor.

"I see. And you were part of this plot?" the Dark Lord hissed out.

Lucius winced. He would accept any punishment with pride. He was a dark wizard, after all.

"Yes, my Lord." he said, not daring to lift his eyes from the floor.

He heard a hissing laughter, and blinked.

"Unfortunately for you, Lucius, my seer has already foreseen this event. They have warned me already, and I am planning Alcied's punishment. The only true information you have brought me is Igor, and Yaxley's involvement. I will punish them as well. As a reward for the slight light you've shed on his allies, your punishment won't be as bad."

Lucius must have shown his relief.

"Crucio!"

Today just wasn't his day.

. . .

When the day came for Willow to meet the Dark Lord, she did so with only one worry. That worry was only for Hadrian and Sirius.

She frowned, and forced her body to move into the room the Dark Lord had told her to enter, a vial of her blood in her hand.

She tried her hardest not to shake, but the sheer power of the man seated in the middle of the large room made her tremble.

She didn't know what would happen from here on out, but she knew he wouldn't hurt Hadrian, unless her son made a move at him first.

She looked to the young man, seated upon the throne. She bowed low, her eyes lowering to the floor. "My Lord. I've come as you asked me to." she whispered.

His eyes narrowed. "You state the obvious." he hissed, already in a foul mood because of dreams he'd rather not discuss.

She said nothing. No words would really help her now. She could only wait for his words in peace.

"Hand me the blood." he demanded.

She quickly handed it over, careful not to make eye contact with him, but she was unprepared when he wrenched her face up to his with his fingers.

She felt his magic pierce her mind instantly, and she tried not to pull up her defenses, or close her eyes. She almost cried at the intrusion. Her most private thoughts bared to him, and she could do nothing to fight him. Fate was a cruel thing, but for now, she would endure. Hadrian's smile driving her onwards.

The Dark Lord was satisfied with what he found, and the fact that she had not fought him off. He had felt her instinctual pull for her shields, but had never felt them form. She had forcefully pushed them down. This ensured loyalty from her. The fact that her son was his soul mate, ensured even more.

As soon as he released her face, she stumbled back, nearly falling on her bum, but managing to catch herself, even if just barely.

She kept her head bowed, the man in front of her expecting this, allowed the slight grimace to come over his face, thinking she had not caught it. She had though.

She was fighting with herself. Should she help this man. She knew what was troubling him. There was a spell on his shoulder. One she could easily remove. It was a laughable thing, but something you wouldn't notice yourself, it was that subtle.

Her mind made up, she decided to help the man before her. She pointed to his shoulder. "My Lord. Something, just there." she pointed out.

The Dark Lord almost snarled at this woman's boldness, but then he noticed the small compulsion spell. He knew the caster's signature as well. Dante Hallow.

Looks like he'd have to make another cut from the ministry office. Good help, and all that rubbish.

He knew that if he wanted something done right, he'd have to do it himself.

Thus the Edmund DeMitri personality.

It had been so much easier to infiltrate the ministry under a presumed name. It had been the name that Tom Riddle had traveled under for quite some time, even had documents proclaiming him a real person.

No one had known the wiser. Anyone whom had known what 'Tom Riddle' looked like had long since passed from the Ministry's offices, and had either died, or had retired.

DeMitri being a pureblood name, one not heard often, was a plus. It earned him more respect around the Ministry than that of a muggle name. One of the many reasons he was so close to the current minister. To many muggleborns, and half bloods in the office as of late.

It also helped that Minister Bagnold was a sucker for cute young men. As she was getting ready to retire, his position in her offices would be more than useful, especially against that of Crouch, who was also hoping to gain the title of Minister.

He made quick work of the weak charm, and almost laughed when he felt what the charm had been trying to do to him. 'Give up on becoming the Minister.' Those were the subtle thoughts it was trying to implant on him.

Seems like he's got more competition than just Crouch.

He'd make Dante Hallow pay, but for now, he had to deal with the younger Croÿ sibling.

His eyes narrowed at her as she watched him unravel the spell. Her blue eyes never left from where his magic was working, even following it's movements as if she could see it.

He'd exploit that later. He summoned one of his more useless followers to the chamber with them, and in walked a smaller woman.

She only stood 5'0" to Willow's 5'3" and was far smaller than her height should have allowed. Willow winced at how much makeup this witch was wearing, and it almost seemed an affront to the pureblood woman. She decided not to comment on this woman, looking only to the Dark Lord for his instructions.

"Myra Sonfield will take your place when you are 'killed'." he said. "The vial of blood will be used in a permanent ritual to make her look like you." he said.

Willow almost reeled back as she finally got a better look at this woman, and then blinked. The woman's eyes were glassy, and blank. This woman was under the imperious curse.

Willow had to do her best not to flinch at what this meant. This woman would be killed, in her stead. This was Willow's punishment or warning not to betray the Dark Lord.

She nodded, letting him know that she understood the deeper meaning of his offering earlier in the week. She, once again, cursed her brother's foolishness, and blindness. She soon shook the anger off, and was able to accept her fate with grace.

"I understand, my Lord." she voiced, careful not to let her tone come out to shaky, or squeaky. She didn't want him thinking that his message hadn't truly been received.

He nodded. "You are to leave for the cottage now. Regulus Black will be going with you, of course. He will report to me if you have any visions. After all, who better to look after you than a Black?" he chuckled to himself, knowing that the Black family and the Croÿ family had been at odds for quite some time.

Willow had to hide her balled fists in her sleeves as she bowed to the man in front of her. "Yes, my Lord." she said, careful to keep her voice respectful. After all, this man could have killed her a week ago.

. . .

Regulus Black frowned. He was being ordered to watch over the Dark Lord's new seer. An order, he didn't quite understand.

First, they'd been ordered into a stagnate stasis. Then, he'd found out that his Lord had been using the blackest magic possible to rend his soul to pieces after the Dark Lord had given him a locket to protect.

Regulus frowned. Now, it would seem, he was being ordered to also protect the true seer, who's name he hadn't been told.

From the body structure, he knew it was a woman, but her hood of her standard black robes was pulled up.

Her posture screamed nobility, but that really only told him that she was a pureblood. He didn't know her station, or her name. This left him at a loss.

He didn't like this feeling. Not one bit.

He'd find out who she was soon enough, as they were to leave now.

The seer stepped towards the Dark Lord, and handed him a locket with a big 'C' on the front.

This still told him nothing, and it was frustrating.

He was still frustrated when the portkey took them both to the sea side cottage they would be sharing for a while.

. . .

Alcied decided that tonight would be the night they stormed the Dark Lord's manor, and killed the beast.

He quickly hugged Hadrian goodbye, after tucking the boy into bed. He grinned and told him to dream of world domination. Hadrian had laughed, and rolled his eyes at his uncle.

"Only fools dream of total domination." he told his uncle with a grin.

Alcied nodded at the truth in such words. "Don't let your mother hear that. She'd string us both up by our toes." he playfully chided.

Hadrian hugged him again.

Alcied knew he'd do anything to protect those he loved. Even killing the man that stood for everything Alcied believed in.

Now if only he knew where his sister was so he could lock her in her room for the night. After he'd strung Sirius up in the dungeon, of course.

He smiled and patted his soon to be 8 year old nephew.

"Off to bed with you, Hadri. Your mum would be cross to know I've kept you up so long." he laughed.

Hadrian nodded, and slipped back under the covers of his large four poster bed with all of it's green and aqua hangings.

Alcied quickly moved for the door, waving to Hadrian as he went, silently hoping that after tonight, he'd see his nephew and sister again.

He thought to look for her, as she had been quiet most the afternoon, and even throughout dinner. She'd quickly disappeared into her room after kissing Hadrian goodnight, and even giving Sirius a quick kiss which had annoyed both Alcied, and Hadrian.

Hadrian was a bit cross with Sirius after he'd found out that Sirius was going after his mum, but had moved on quickly after Willow had assured him that Sirius wouldn't steal her away from him.

Alcied had been stubborn, and had refused to accept the relationship. As far as he was concerned, since he was Lord Croÿ, he could deny Sirius' right to court her, or to marry her.

He hadn't voiced such thoughts on that matter, wisely. But the threat had hung over Sirius' mind.

Unfortunately, the spell to keep suitors from touching the unwed women of the Croÿ house had been a forbidden spell, as it would castrate the male.

Not good for pureblood men trying to reproduce.

Alcied shook his thoughts from him. Now he had a job to do.

. . .

Yaxley, Lucius, and Igor were waiting for him, along with their contacts, and those they were able to sway.

80 wizards and witches stood ready to do battle with their fellow 'Death Eaters'.

They would make a good shield for someone to go in, and finish off the Dark Lord.

Alcied had heard the prophecy, and didn't quite believe in it. He knew the Dark Lord had used soul magic, and from what he gathered, he'd broken his soul into several pieces.

One, in which, Alcied had stashed in his Gringots account. The diadem of Ravenclaw was safely tucked away, but no longer useful as the Dark Lord had gathered most of his soul pieces back.

He knew this wouldn't permanently kill the Dark Lord. Only delay him, until he and Willow could take Hadrian and run to a place where even the light couldn't reach.

He knew how to remove the dark mark from himself. And as Willow had never been forced to take the mark, he was the only one to worry about.

Now, he would begin the revolution. Now began the inner war. Now began the rest of Alcied's life.

May magic be with him.

**END CHAPTER 5**

Ello all! Here we are again, and I find myself having to apologize for several misconceptions.

This is not the entire story. In fact this is only the beginning. This just sets the scene for how Hadrian is growing up.

I know a lot of you are beginning to hate Alcied. The guy is easily someone to hate, but those of you who don't, you probably see why Alcied is determined to go against everything he's ever known for those he loves. And cudos to you guys!

Another apology as this is more a filler chapter, and a bit of a cliffy, at that. I know it's short, but the next chapter will be a bit longer to make up for this fact.

That being said, thank you for reading, and the continued (amazing) support!

**CHAPTER QUESTION:**

Favorite Professor?


	6. Chapter 6: Frightful Imagination

Hello again. Welcome to the next chapter.

The opinions and such stated in this fanfiction do not reflect the opinion, and thoughts of the writer. Please keep this in mind.

Warnings: Nothing to violent, but language, and a bit of gore.

**CHAPTER 6**: _Frightful Imagination._

It was the pitch black of the night that made Sirius Black so nervous. He guessed that it was the six years spent in Azkaban that really made it far more surreal than he'd like.

There was a morbid feel to tonight. Something calling to the darkness buried deep within him. It was not something he could ignore, as hard as he might try.

What a gloomy night!

A wiggle by his side distracted him from his dismal thoughts. Hadrian was restless.

The seven year old boy was out of bed well past midnight, and normally, Sirius would scold him for getting caught out of bed at such an hour. Tonight was beyond different.

Tonight was terrifying for the child. He wasn't sure if he would ever see his mother and uncle again. The thought bothered him.

One could have called his family evil, but that person would have been assuming under a misconception.

Yes, they taught him the dark arts, but in all honesty, he'd be upset if they didn't.

One cannot go through life, pretending there is only one side of you. It wears on the soul faster than any curse or spell.

To find the balance in between the two sides of you, was important. To ignore either would be foolish.

A lot of people were afraid of one side or the other, but they had been working under a falsity. The dark didn't mean evil. Nor did the light mean good. They were reflections of one another. Simply the opposite side of a mirror.

Truly it was history, and the subconscious fears of those with mind enough to put a label on magic that had done such.

And yet, wars had been waged in the name of both.

Hadrian sighed. Ideals were what was truly dangerous, if you asked him.

Idealists gathered a following, and it seemed to snowball from there. They believed that they were the ultimate ideal, and what they were doing, how they were living, should be the consensus.

Most would even fight to make it so. Shed the blood of those whom do not conform. And rise up a new empire of those ideals.

Dangerous stuff, as there were many ideals, many forms of people who thought like this.

Even in the wizarding world, there were people like that. Idealist that were more deadly than others, and magic just added fuel to that fire.

Hadrian's seven year old mind could wrap around the horrors of war. His mother had not shielded him from that harshness. She had told him, many times, that life wasn't going to shield him from anything. That he, even at his age, should be prepared for as much as he could.

He wondered at her wisdom, even now. Here he was, in one of the situations that she had warned him about.

It was scary, but he wasn't in the complete and total dark. His mother had told him much. Left him many warnings.

She'd told him that this day may come. That one day, she may no longer be able to take care of, and watch over him. She'd also told him that this didn't mean that she'd ever stop loving him.

Hadrian had hardly been confused when his mother told him that Alcied would probably be taking watch over him, along with Sirius.

His uncle had betrayed the Dark Lord, hadn't he? Wouldn't the Dark Lord kill him? Hadrian wondered.

And what was he to do with his soul mate?

**. . .**

Alcied's eyes carefully scanned the hall way.

About 16 minuets ago, they had easily gotten past the many wards, bearing the dark mark as they did. They had almost made it into the front hall when Igor had begun firing off many spells at the Dark Lord's faithful, giving them away.

Alcied knew he should have put a muzzle on the man, but alas, had forgone that idea.

Now, they were stuck in the entrance hallway, barely holding their own.

Most people were shielded by the walls just before the narrow hallway. Others had ducked down and managed to find a nook, or a statue in the hall.

Others were laying face down in the plush carpet of said space, not that they felt how plush it was, being dead and all.

This created a bump in Alcied's plans, but nothing he couldn't work through. He quickly counted heads.

'68 of our men left.' he processed.

'63 of them left.' he felt a small twitch coming on.

How had they known? How had the Dark Lord known that this was going to happen?

This wasn't supposed to be a regular meeting night. So why were all of these people gathered here?

It was infuriating. All his careful plans, and the Dark Lord knew. He suspected treachery, and wouldn't put it past Lucius Malfoy to have betrayed him.

The man had always been an insufferable coward. Let alone with a Black at his back, directing his movements like she the puppet master, and Lucius, the poor sod, a puppet.

Those were the Blacks for you though.

He quickly shook off his dark thoughts. Now was the time for battle. Drifting like that could cost him dearly.

'Duck, roll, dodge left, turn 15 degrees to the south, curse, curse, curse, duck, roll, dodge right.'

His mind was now on auto, and his body along for the ride. His magic a fierceness that he didn't quite know where it was coming from.

He knew he had to push through the defenses. It was crucial that he make it to the Dark Lord's "throne room".

Part of his heart wavered for a moment. But only for a moment.

He didn't want to truly take the Dark Lord down. The man stood for everything Alcied had firmly believed in.

Muggles were dangerous to themselves, so why bring them into the magical world?

There was a problem with muggleborns. They would never reach their true magical potential, unless they grew up around magical adults.

In the beginning, a child's magic core was unstable, and needed the core of adult witches and wizards to help stabilize. The more time a child spent around a powerful adult, the more their core could siphon from the adult's core. The more this happened, the more the child's core was stabilized, and thus allowing the child full access to their magic.

It didn't hurt that the child who spent more time around adult witches and wizards also learned far more about their world then they did with a muggle.

The more the magical child knew, the better the integration into the magical world.

Often times, magical children were in danger with muggle parents. These dangerous parents would, more than most likely, believe that the child was evil, or possessed by such, and try to 'fix' the child by harm, or exposure to elements that no child should be exposed to.

Either that, or abandon the child to the cold, and cruel nature of life.

Why not give these children to pureblood families to raise? The families could take care of these children, and teach them.

It was idealists like Albus Dumbledore that stood in the way of solving these issues, believing that all pureblood families that didn't follow him, or were not as easy to manipulate, were evil.

He had to firm his resolve. Hadrian would die at the Dark Lord's hands if he didn't take the man down.

That would be all it took to bring Willow down.

His family would crumble into dust before his very eyes, and there would be nothing he could do to stop it.

That's why he had to fight now. He had to begin this battle anew!

A coldness settled over him.

Hearing the muttering of someone chanting a spell, Alcied spun around and made quick work of the person attempting to catch him from behind. Alcied took down another opponent with a well aimed severing hex. They didn't really need their head anyway.

He was able to quickly throw up a shield spell against a fire spell. He took that person down with a well aimed leg lock jinx.

Alcied wanted to scoff. Who had educated these people? Hadrian had a better educational level than most of those he was fighting against, and the boy's magical core was still dependent on the magical adults around him.

He was able to get off several spells that either killed, or disarmed his opponents, snapping the wands of those disarmed as he went.

He soon found himself beyond the hall, and heading quickly for the throne room, his body still on auto.

**. . .**

Igor Karkaroff was trapped. Pinned down by Lucius Malfoy who had turned on him almost as he'd fired the spell that began the revolution.

Igor was almost helpless against Lucius. The man's dueling skills were beyond Igor's measure, and for the headmaster of Drumstrag, this was a terrifying thing.

He'd forgotten that most of those he dueled against were mere children. Lucius Malfoy was no child. The man had been through enough duels to have learned more than a few tricks, and he was in top form tonight.

Igor's hands were shaking, a sign Lucius caught all to quickly for Igor's liking. His eyes were darting around the hall, looking for help, but knowing there was no one.

He was done for, and it had been his own fault.

He'd been so nervous about this, that the first Death Eater he'd seen, he'd thrown a curse at.

Things had exploded after that, rather violently.

With hope slowly building in his chest, Igor spotted a door. He could run!

He waited for Lucius to become distracted, and with all of the chaos booming around their heads, he didn't have to wait long.

Someone came around the corner, flinging spells quite dangerously. Lucius had to take the man down quickly before someone important was killed, mainly himself.

As soon as Lucius took his eyes off Igor, the man ran for the door.

He was going to make it! He would run from this manor, and flee into the night. He'd go into hiding with his son and make sure no one could fi-

He was hit in the back with a harsh curse, making his knees give out, and his body crumple to the floor.

All of the breath in Igor's chest was furiously pushed out. His muscles protested at any sort of twitch.

He was so close to the door. Not even a real foot or so, but his fingers were short, and stubby. He was out of reach.

It was with relish that Lucius not only took out a man threatening his life, but now he could present the head of a traitor to the Dark Lord.

This night was going well for him.

He was gleeful as he decapitated Igor.

**. . .**

Yaxley had fought his way, attempting to stay beside Alcied, but he'd lost the man in a rush of a confundus spell.

Thankfully, the man who cast the spell had been Severus Snape. He'd never been really good at those spells, so it had faded very quickly.

Snape sneered at him. What was he sneering for? The dungeon bat was well out of his element in the lavish manor. Against Yaxley, that only narrowed his odds far more.

He was beginning to think that this may be over quicker than he thought when Snape made the first move.

The man ducked and shot a binding spell. As soon as the spell went off, Snape rolled to the left, dodging the hex Yaxley had sent his way.

The binding spell missed as Yaxley quickly side stepped, keeping his eyes trained on Snape.

Snape came up on one knee, his foot planted firmly in case he had to stand quickly.

Yaxley was about to sling the killing curse when an explosion rocked the manor slightly.

He turned to see where it had come from. A fatal mistake.

For all of his years, and all of his training, why had he taken his eyes off Snape? He'd been a fool!

Snape got the killing curse off first, and Yaxley wondered no more.

Severus made quick work of Yaxley's body, decapitating the man.

The head of the traitor. Surely the one who presented this to the Dark Lord was no traitor, himself.

Or so Severus hoped the thought process would go.

**. . .**

Lord Voldemort sneered as he watched those in his throne room. Myra Sonfield, now looking exactly as Willow Croÿ had. She was dressed in the woman's clothing, and wore the locket that dictated the Lady of the Croÿ house.

Her magic even felt like Willow's. That part was temporary, due to the blood ritual used to give her the identity of Willow.

The Dark Lord never took short cuts, or did anything in halves. This had to be the full proof of death, and the cut from Alcied, or else the man wouldn't be punished.

What he would do with Alcied after all this mess had settled had been a matter of some debate. He had plans of sending the man to act as a spy on the Ministry, and Dumbledore. Snape was getting to suspicious.

He couldn't have things getting out of hand before he managed to take over the Minister's position.

He sighed as glamors were placed on Alecto Carrow, temporarily making her look like the woman strung up.

They needed to lure Alcied into the trap.

**. . .**

Alcied fiercely fought through Riddle manor. Something was calling his magic to the throne room. This something was desperate, almost as if calling for his help.

He then caught sight of his sister's back as she disappeared around a corner. Alcied's heart stopped, gripped by sudden ice.

What was Willow doing here?! She was supposed to be at home, taking care of Hadrian! Had the Dark Lord brought here here?

He prayed not, but decided to follow after his sister. He had to protect her at all costs, even if it meant withdrawing from this bloody battle.

He soon found himself at the doors to the Dark Lord's throne room. He watched as his sister slipped inside, and he made to follow, but the door had shut in his face.

He gripped the handle, and pulled hard, before almost smacking himself in the face. Magic! Duh!

"Alohomora!" he called softly, and breathed a sigh when he heard the lock click.

He didn't fling open the door. No... That would be foolish.

He did push one side of the double doors open with his foot, and lean against the other.

When no spells came across the threshold of the doors, he began to wonder if there was anyone in there.

"No time for games, Croÿ. Enter." came the commanding voice of the Dark Lord.

Alcied steeled himself, and entered the door, the muscles in his body tense, in case he needed to dodge oncoming spells. He also kept his senses up, in case someone decided to go for his back.

When the dim lights of the room had settled with his eyes, he saw the horrifying image of his twin sister strung up.

She was beaten and bloodied. Her pale skin held a sickly grey tone to it now. Her plump lips were split, and cracked. Her face scratched, and several patches of raw skin dotted her angular face. There was blood coming from her nose, some of which, looked dry, and most looked more recent.

Her eyes were shut, as she hung their, helplessly, but upon his full entrance into the room, her aqua eyes met his, and there was a fury in them.

This was a look he was not used to receiving from his sister. This was hatred, pure and unfiltered. It was loathing, and disgust.

It was straight out of one of Alcied's nightmares.

"Welcome, Lord Croÿ. So glad you could finally join us." the Dark Lord hissed out, his snake like features contorted in a dark sort of glee.

He thought to raise his wand against this man, and put an end to this night. Or he tried to. Magic had bound him!

He couldn't move his arms, or bring his magic to the surface. What was going on?!

His sister's voice cracked his panic.

"You are an idiot. You've gone against the very will of Magic, and now she denies you!" she spat at him. Alcied winced. He never believed in all his years, that his sister would speak to him in such a tone of cruelty and disgust.

This couldn't be his sister. She would never hate him as such.

But when he got a better look, around her neck sat the locket that only she could remove from her person.

Alcied felt shattered. He wasn't sure what to do. One of the people he'd done all of this to help now hated him.

His other half despised him, and was now talking to him as if here were a lesser creature, far beneath her notice.

"You simpering coward! Look at what you've done to me! You swore to protect me, and now you've killed me! Think of what this will do to our family, dear brother!" she sneered, the look not going well with her face.

The sweet, kindly sister had never had such a look on her face, even when she was a bit violent. He'd driven her to this. This was his fault.

Every nightmare he'd ever had of this came crashing down.

He needed to rally his men!

Just as his eyes looked among the men, he caught sight of Lucius Malfoy, who was holding the head of Igor Karkaroff.

He nearly scoffed. How was he not surprised at that?

But it was the man standing next to Lucius Malfoy that really made Alcied give up hope.

Severus Snape stood with Yaxley's head, held by the hair, in his hand. Savage glee was what lit Snape's eyes.

His best mate, and recent lover was dead, and his remains were being treated with less than care.

He raged.

"You are dead Snape!" he screamed out, but could honestly do nothing. Not even his legs would move.

"No, brother. You've killed them. Drug them into a conflict which never needed to happen. I talked to the Dark Lord, and made a deal with him. Hadrian and I were safe, until you pulled this." Willow's harsh voice pierced Alcied's blood lust.

His heart froze even more so, threatening to shatter.

"What?!" he demanded.

Willow's answering glare silenced him like a child.

"I made a deal with the Dark Lord to protect Hadrian. I would offer him my seer services, if he offered not to harm my son." she hissed out at Alcied. Said man flinched, not believing what he was hearing.

"Why did you not tell me?" he demanded. She growled. "If you had been home long enough for me to explain, I would have gladly done so. I had told you several times that we needed to have a chat, and you just brushed me off. You utter idiot! Your worse than a muggle in your ignorance!"

He wilted, feeling his heart shatter on the harsh rocks of her ire. It was true. Several times, she'd gone to him, pleaded to talk to him, and he'd promised that they would talk soon, but had never planned to have a chat with her.

"Your punishment, Alcied, is to go through life without the thing you cherish most." the Dark Lord nodded, giving the silent order.

Willow Croÿ was then decapitated harshly.

At the same time as her spinal cord was severed, he pulled the barriers to Slytherin manor up, cutting off the real Willow's magic from the world.

"Good job in informing me of all of this, Lucius." the Dark Lord's voice barely got through to the horrified Alcied.

**. . .**

Hadrian felt it. His mother's magical signature was gone.

Tears gathered up in green eyes, and misery consumed his mind.

Sirius noticed Hadrian's reaction. He too had felt when his love's magic had gone, and a numbness had taken over.

All Sirius could do was gather Hadrian into his arms, and let the boy cry.

Devastation was nothing new to Sirius, but it still flung the man into the cold depths of sorrow.

What was to happen to them now? Were they left to the complete mercy of Alcied? Would the Dark Lord kill him, and leave Hadrian without legal guardians?

These were things Sirius had to think about, or else he'd be bawling like Hadrian. He didn't think the poor boy could handle the deep grief Sirius held.

He loved her. Maybe it wasn't the deep love most expected from a whirlwind romance. He wouldn't even call it a romance.

She was real, and she was all he'd had left, apart from Hadrian. Remus was beyond his reach. James, dead, and Wormtail a traitor.

She was all he could cling to, and this had brought him some measure of comfort that he, at least, had her.

She had felt much the same way as him. He was real, and alive. Although he was far from James Potter, this was fine with her.

She wasn't looking for his replacement. She was just looking for the same warmth to share as Sirius himself was.

They had found it in each other. Slowly, and tentatively, they'd begun to really bond. They'd come to find a love, soft, and not ready to be brought into the light of recognition.

Hadrian's small fist being brought down on Sirius' chest worried him slightly. Hadrian had never been prone to violent anger, but Sirius felt he understood.

They both had to accept a hard loss.

**. . .**

Willow Croÿ's aqua eyes peered at Regulus Black over the dinner table. Her cold stare pinning the shocked man to his seat.

He'd not seen her since they were children! That had been the last time, as the Croÿ family had denied the marriage contract between Sirius, and Willow and several members of each family had a falling out of epic proportions.

Apparently, Roland Croÿ had promised Dora Black that their families would one day be joined. A blood promise that had been made before Dora had married Charlus Potter.

Most believed that Roland and Dora had begun an affair to make that promise come true. While Roland did have an affair with another, Dora Potter had remained faithful to Charlus.

Not one word of who the mysterious person was, thought. And Roland had taken his secret to the grave, and beyond.

Well... The man had tried. Willow knew damn well who her father had initiated the affair with, and disgust at her father's choice had been kept secret.

Albus Dumbledore. Honestly, her father had the worst taste in his partners.

That was the absolute true reason why her father had turned to the light.

She'd oftentimes wondered if it had been those lemon drops that Dumbledore was so damn fond of.

But her father had been happy. Happier than he'd ever been with her mother, if ever.

Willow sighed, brought back to the present by Regulus' awkward cough.

She raised an eyebrow, as if asking him what it was he wanted to discuss.

"It's nice to see you again." Regulus commented. Willow nodded.

"As it is with you." she said, a small smile lighting her face, despite the dreary times.

She could only imagine what her little boy, and her big one must be going through. Her heart broke at the thought, but showing it would hinder what she had to do to keep them alive.

Play nice, and wait. Two things she was very good at.

**. . .**

Alcied stumbled through the door of his ancestral home, beaten and far more than a little bloody. To be honest, he didn't remember anything of how he got here, or the beating that had taken place before hand.

All he could remember is his sister's head rolling around on the floor as the Death Eaters played 'kick ball' with it.

After hours of them beating him, magic had finally let him go, and the Dark Lord had told him that he'd be in contact.

Alcied felt empty. Half of him was gone. The very half that had supported him, and carried him through the darkest of times.

He had betrayed her, and gotten her killed.

His face remained impassive, not even hearing the sobs of his nephew, or the cooing of the man he had supposedly hated the most.

He made his way to his father's study. Hopefully, Roland could tell him what he needed to do.

Unfortunately, it was Matilda that met him first. Her shrewd midnight eyes narrowed, as she watched him. She picked him apart with her stare.

"Failure. Your an utter failure, you know." she hissed. Alcied didn't defend himself. He deserved worse.

He sat there, the stone coldness in his heart never abating. It was only getting worse.

"And it all started when you brought that Potter child into this house!" she hissed.

At this, Alcied's eyes narrowed on the portrait of his mother. How dare this woman besmirch Willow's judgment.

"What would you have us do mother? Leave the boy who is supposed to be the Dark Lord's equal to the hands of muggles who would have killed him?" he hissed, for the first time, in all the night, a fire began to light in his heart. Even if it was the fire of anger, it was warmth that Alcied seized, and held tightly to.

This woman had been the bane of his childhood.

Now she was threatening to become the bane of Hadrian's child hood.

Alcied eyed the frame in which she sat, and suddenly, he was in the mood for revenge.

He cast a wandless spell at the portrait, prohibiting her from moving to another portrait. He grinned, enjoying the panic in her painted eyes far to much.

Her 2D panic put him in a fit of laughter, and even more so when he cast a flame spell at the portrait. He watched with glee as it burned, his mother's screams echoing up from the magical painting.

The darkness in his heart would settle no longer. It was time he let it out.

He needed something to drink.

He cast anti fire charms around the portrait. He walked calmly over to the liquor cabinet in the far corner of the study. He quickly picked a brandy, and uncorked the bottle of the oldest choice.

He eyed the glasses that were set aside for a drink. He merely picked one up, and threw it towards the fire. He couldn't help the slight grin as the glass broke on his mother's face.

He felt cold. A coldness that no fire could ever hope to warm had settled upon his soul.

And thus he began to plan for the future.

**. . .**

Albus Dumbledore listened to Snape's story of what happened.

"And then he killed Willow Croÿ." Snape finished explaining what he'd gathered. Of course he'd left out the fact that he'd not only taken part in this, he'd killed someone with the killing curse.

Those were facts Dumbledore didn't need. They had nothing to do with the Dark Lord. So the question stood... Why had he been so happy to take down Yaxley?

It didn't make sense to him. Before this night, he'd never even been annoyed with Yaxley. So why now?

The darkest part of his mind had pointed out how close Yaxley had been to Alcied when he'd handed the report over to them.

Snape shook that thought off. This was not the time, or the place to examine such frivolous thoughts. He was a busy man, with many things to do, and plenty more to think about than the ridiculous notions now floating through his mind.

Albus made a soft noise.

"What an interesting development. All this over the heir of the Croÿ family?" he asked. Snape nodded stiffly.

"Yes. Willow specifically asked that I help him settle in once he gets to Hogwarts. She believed that he would end up in Slytherin." he announced.

He had to tell this man the truth, but he could easily twist little parts of the truth to make them his realities.

Dumbledore's trust in him was so complete that he no longer tried to breech Severus' mind. This notion would have touched Severus, if he wasn't so furious at Dumbledore for what had been done to him.

Forced into this roll, not by the Dark Lord, but by the Light one. How saintly.

Snape forced down the sigh. He wondered who would it have been, if not him. He almost shuddered at the possibilities.

He couldn't picture many people as a spy. About the only person he could picture in this position would be Remus Lupin... If he could keep it together around Greyback.

He wanted to go home, and finish off the rest of the bottle of firewhisky Willow had left at his home.

Albus nodded. "We shall have to watch the boy. He may show great potential." Albus said. Fawks trilled softly, as if agreeing.

**. . .**

Sirius carefully tucked Hadrian in. He had cried himself to sleep, and in all truths, Sirius felt he would do the same soon enough.

He moved to the door, and opened it almost silently. He flipped the latch as soon as the door would allow, locking it from within.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to raise a child, let alone teach the boy.

Why hadn't Willow left him foot notes, and emergency numbers?

He sighed as he made his way to his room, but quickly changed course as he thought more about the woman who had been lost tonight.

He found himself in her room. The cream and honey colored walls, normally a welcoming color, seemed the opposite with out here here.

The hangings on her large four poster bed were open, and the bed looked inviting. Sirius laid down. It still had her scent. Honeysuckles.

Sirius smiled. He remembered when they were young how he'd constantly told her she reeked, even more so after he'd managed the animagus transformation. She'd always told him that he smelled like a wet dog.

Sometimes, he wished he could go back to those days. He reminisced about the things he would do differently.

He was so lost in thought, he never felt the tears coming until they trekked down his cheeks.

He felt lost and unsure of what to do now. It didn't help that Alcied had come home, and had been like a zombie. Well, up until the insane laughter had come from the study.

He had locked Hadrian's door, just in case Alcied got any funny notions.

He wished James and Lilly had never died. That they were here now, holding their son, and were one big happy family.

Sure, Willow would have probably never come back from France, but he would have eventually given in, and brought her back. He was sure that he could have done it so long as Alcied had played nice.

But this was not a perfect world, and none of this was going away. Things he had to face, and move on from.

He knew it would take time, and great effort, but he knew he could move on.

Now was the time for mourning. Now was the time for remembering. Now was the time to rip open old wounds to let them heal again.

But he couldn't help to let his imagination wander into the 'what ifs'. What if he could have had a family?

He didn't know if he'd ever find out now.

**. . .**

**END!**

Such a sorrowful note to leave it on.

Question!

What house do you think you would have ended up in, had you gone to Hogwarts?


	7. Chapter 7: Into the Future, We

Cannot Fathom Without You: Chapter 7

This Chapter is a bit of a time skip. About three years after the incidents. Hadrian is ten, as well as Draco.

*Translations (1)- My baby! My sunshine! How I've missed you so!

(2)- Mother!

(3)- Is it really you?

(4)- No! It's the damn ghost of Samhain!

**Into the Future, We Trudge Ahead.**

. . .

Hadrian sighed as he was almost pounced on by his friend, Draco Malfoy.

Thank goodness they were in the public of Diagon Alley, as he didn't think he was balanced enough to keep himself and Draco on their feet.

Although he was happy that Narcissa had allowed Draco to come with them on this outing, he had laughed at how easily excited Draco had been at the prospect of going out with them.

Being the sweet age of 10, it was time for pureblood wizards to go get their wands, and then spend a year working on the Dark Arts.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't excited. He'd also be lying if he said he wasn't annoyed with the two adults that had accompanied him. Even if one was in the form of a dog...

Alcied and Sirius were beyond awkward with one another. They tried to get along in front of Hadrian... But behind closed doors, no one in the manor could miss the shouting matches, unless of course you were Tippis... Their poor deaf house elf... Blissful thing, really.

They were each blaming the other for a great many wrongs, and many missed opportunities, but Hadrian believed that they just needed someone to be angry at.

He mentally shrugged. At least they were trying to get along with him around, and for the most part they were. But there were the occasional spats...

Hadrian was snapped out of his reprieve by Draco nudging his shoulder, and calling his name. They were standing in front of the wand shop already.

Draco gave his friend a slightly worried look. Hadrian had been far to spacy lately, and Draco knew that it could lead to far more trouble for the adults than even Sirius could imagine.

Hadrian could be devious, when he wanted to be.

Hadrian simply gave his friend a smile, and a hapless shrug of the shoulders. Draco brushed it off with a discreet roll of his eyes, and motioned for the other boy to enter first.

Olivander greeted them with his usual creepy entrance after they entered, and gave his seemingly all knowing look. It gave Draco the creeps.

While the others offered the older man a polite nod, Hadrian offered him a cheery, and excited smile. Olivander looked deep into his eyes. "I remember your mother coming in to get her wand, Mr. Croÿ." Hadrian tensed at the mention of his mother, trying not to let his sadness show through.

"Your mother, Willow... 11 and ½ inches long ebony wood with Medusa heart core."

Olivander's attention went back to Hadrian. "I'm very interested to see which wand will choose you, Mr. Croÿ." he said, and Hadrian almost let his shoulders sag in relief, but quickly refrained. His mother would have been most disappointed in him, had he let his lessons go astray.

He nodded at Olivander as the man began to pull wands off the shelf for himself and Draco to try.

Quickly enough, Draco found his. 10" long with hawthorn wood and a unicorn hair for the core.

It almost took Hadrian two hours to find his wand, and when he finally found his 11" inch holy wood and phoenix feather core, Olivander wore the most curious look.

"Curious." the man muttered, echoing Hadrian's thoughts. "Very curious..."

"What is so curious?" Alcied wondered aloud.

Olivander looked to the man, almost startled to see him. "It's just that the phoenix that donated a feather only donated one other... That feather resides in the wand that gave young Mr. Croÿ his scar." he confirmed his own words with a nod.

Alcied frowned, and ushered the two boys out of the shop after paying for the wands.

Hadrian was filled with questions.

Draco was confused, and irritated. He felt that his closest friend was keeping a secret from him. Granted that he was keeping a secret from his family, and his friend, but that was besides the point!

He pouted.

Hadrian could read Draco's expression with ease. He just rolled his eyes, making sure Draco could not see it. He cared for Draco, he truly did, but sometimes... His best friend could be a royal prat.

As the wandered along Diagon Alley, they soon spotted a gaggle of red heads.

Alcied growled and Sirius whined. If there had been anyone they'd rather run into, it was not this group.

Unfortunately for Alcied, Arthur Weasley spotted him, and the smaller group was quickly approached.

Alcied had been very popular in the politics of the Ministry lately. He'd met with the foreign Ministries as well, already having stellar standing with the French Minister.

Unfortunately, this meant knowing people like Arthur Weasley.

"Alcied!" Arthur cried, and said man almost winced. "Arthur. How are you?" he asked, careful to glance at the now 12 year old twins, and make sure they weren't plotting his downfall. He swore he felt a great evil from those two!

Arthur laughed. "Out getting the boys their books. Hogwarts will be starting soon." he smiled. Although it almost fell at the sight of Draco.

Due to his polite nature, Arthur managed to keep his smile though.

Alcied laid a hand on Hadrian's shoulder. "Yes... I'm taking my nephew, and Lucius' son, Draco, out to get new books, and supplies for the manor."

Sirius had to hand it to Alcied. The man was able to keep his expression perfect through out the entire conversation.

Himself, on the other hand, was far to busy getting the best ear scratches he'd had in quite a while, aside from the ones Hadrian gave him.

Hadrian felt eyes on his person, and turned to meet six sets of curious blue eyes. His own green went wide with slight surprise.

The twin boys gave him a smile, and a slight wave, then promptly went back to petting Siri.

Draco, noticing Ron's wide eyed stare, stepped up closer to Hadrian's side, a silent warning to the boy that this was his friend. Instantly, the dislike for Ron Weasley cropped up into Draco's young psyche. This boy had dared to attempt to take his friend!

Ron quickly averted his eyes, along with his sister Ginny.

Sirius let out a soft yip, and suddenly Ron and Ginny's attention was turned to the adorable dog, along with Bill, Charlie, and Percy.

Sirius was almost instantly swarmed, and Hadrian had to force back a wince. Not that Siri seemed to mind all that much for all the belly rubs he was receiving.

. . .

When they managed to get back to the house after dropping Draco off back at the Malfoy manor, Hadrian had to let his laughter pour out.

Sirius shifted back to his normal state, and sent Hadrian a short glare, that held no real ire.

"I appreciate that you saved me, Siri... I really do, but to see your tongue loll out like that is rather entertaining!" Hadrian attempted to explain.

Sirius huffed, and Alcied soon joined Hadrian in the laughter. Sirius quickly shot them both a dirty look. "Might I remind you both, that you have to attend dinner at the Weasley house a week from now." he reminded them with a bit of an evil grin.

Both males paled, but Hadrian recovered quickly, and shot Sirius a more devious grin. "But they want Orion to be there too, so that they may lavish him with more belly rubs." he teased. It was Siri's turn to pale.

Just as Alcied was about to say something, a slight hiss came out instead. "I have to attend a meeting with the Dark Lord. Please, eat dinner without me. Don't wait up for me tonight... Hadrian, you are to go to bed at 10, and Sirius this is strictly enforced... His training starts tomorrow, if I am able."

They both nodded, and Alcied swept from the room.

. . .

The grand hall of Slytherin Manor was intimidating to those whom were not familiar to the many twists and turns.

Tom Riddle knew everything about his home. It had only taken him a day or so to navigate the ancient halls of his ancestral manor.

He now glared at those gathered around his throne.

Incompetent as they were, they had managed to follow his orders carefully. Unfortunately, things didn't go as he'd planned at the Ministry.

Fudge had held more support than he had thought. He was quickly rectifying his miscalculations. Slowly swaying Fudge's supporters to his side.

Edmund DeMitri's name was becoming popular among the Wizarding World. Although his own followers did not recognize him in that state, it just meant that he could gather their loyalty without the use of fear. That, and he could know what they truly thought of him once he gained their complete confidence.

Another thing that was annoying him... He wasn't aging. He was frozen in his 15 year old form, from what the potions had told him.

But that was for another day... Now he had to give his followers orders.

"Alcied." he called, and he didn't even have to wait for the man to step forward.

"Yes, my lord?" Alcied's strong voice echoed softly in domed throne room.

"How is young Hadrian's training progressing?" he asked, making sure to slightly lengthen his s'es.

Alcied had to hide a wince at this, praying that this was just a passing reminder at his leash to the Dark Lord.

"Well, my lord. Hadrian had progressed passed his training wand, and we've just recently acquired a new one for him," Alcied explained. "He shows the signs of the Croÿ family magics. I've begun his training in the magics of the mind." he announced. Only at the Dark Lord's pleased grin (note: maniacal!), did his shoulders threaten to relax. He held himself still.

"Good. He'll be a powerful Death Eater when he finishes his schooling." the Dark Lord nodded.

"In the meantime, I'm issuing these orders..."

. . .

Willow woke with a start, her heart beating quickly, and a soft scream dying on her lips. Sweat drenched her form, and a soft tug at her clothing, alerted her to the toddler beside her, as well as the soft breathing.

It was the quick sound of footsteps that alerted her to Regulus' approach. She tried to calm her heartbeat before her frantic friend broke her door down.

She was able to lift herself, careful to cast a sticking charm to her son's onesies so he wouldn't crawl off the bed after her.

She met Regulus' panic form at the door, with a soft smile, her now violet eyes meeting his grey. "I'm alright Reg. Just a vision. You'll want to contact the Dark Lord for this one. It's a bit odd..." she trailed off, her lips pulling into a frown.

She honestly believed this vision a warning from the fates. There were subtle signs pointing in that direction anyway.

Regulus nodded and quickly moved to the closed off floo network.

She quickly turned her attention to the toddler sitting on the bed, still babbling in French, but now looking a bit frustrated at not being able to move after her.

She smiled, and moved to her son. "Now James..." she hushed as she removed the sticking charms. She lifted the small form into her arms, and cooed at him, his grey eyes meeting hers and his small hands moving to tug at her hair.

"I'm sorry I scared you, love." she said as she rocked him, humming along, fingering his tufts of black hair. She grinned. He really did look a lot like Siri, and she knew Sirius would have a heart attack at the knowledge that he had a son.

Regulus had nearly fainted when she'd promptly informed him that she was pregnant with his brother's child. Even now, Regulus would snicker, and often call his nephew the son of a right dog.

Willow had rolled her eyes.

When she'd informed the Dark Lord of her pregnancy, he'd agreed that this muddled up Alcied's punishment a bit, but he'd allow Hadrian and Sirius to visit soon, so long as they swore an oath not to tell Alcied of her continued life.

She'd almost hugged that man! Almost... She was a pureblood dark witch, yes, and had the self preservation of one, thank you very much!

She'd be able to see her oldest son, and her heart's fire. She often wondered what Harridan's reaction to James would be.

She laughed when James tugged at her and made a noise as if he were tired, and suggesting that she return to sleep as well.

. . .

Tom frowned when Regulus flooed him with news that the Seer had another vision, and Regulus told him of the screaming.

It didn't bode well when she had visions like that, but before he began to even think of panic, he'd listen to what she had to say.

He wanted to roll his eyes when Regulus asked to bring the toddler along. He'd just said that they very well couldn't leave the boy alone. Even if they had a dozen house elves, he knew Lady Croÿ would attempt to tear his eyes out if he made her separate from the toddler.

Of course she'd die a horribly painful death, but he'd rather not lose her just yet. She'd proven very useful, and had managed to warn him of Dumbledore's manipulations.

Now she was proving even more useful... He'd decided that although he was punishing Alcied, he couldn't continue to punish her or Hadrian... No... He didn't think his soul mate would be all to happy with him for killing his mother... Even if she were his adopted mother.

He stood from the floo when Regulus was done, and let a heavy sigh leave him. He'd often wondered why he dealt with all the troubles of becoming a Dark Lord, and taking over all of Britain... Then another Light supporter would spout off their idiotic ideals, and he remembered why.

The balance had been messed with for far to long, and Magic was demanding it to be righted. He, of course, was Magic's weapon against those who were foolish enough to mess with her balance.

Bloody Dumbledore...

. . .

Hadrian looked up from his book when an owl swept in from the open window.

The parlor he was in was large, and warm, decorated in cherry wood, and a variety tones of creams. It was warm, despite the oncoming cold of September, with the large grey marble fireplace roaring across from the three seated couch he was currently curled up on.

He lowered the book "Occulmacy, and How to Crack Your Friend's Open" to accept the letter from the large grey horned owl.

The letter had his name written on it in neat, pretty, emerald ink.

Before opening it, he called on Tilly.

"Yes, young master Hadrian?" Tilly asked with a warm smile at her young master.

Hadrian gave the house elf a wide grin. "Tilly, could you make sure this letter is safe? I don't know the spells yet."

He could cast spells behind the manor wards, but he was still brushing up on his spell repertoire. He'd made it through Hogwarts first year requirements, and had just started on the second year books.

Tilly nodded, and cast the spells, making sure that this letter wouldn't harm her young master. Despite being a so called slave to the Croÿ house, Tilly enjoyed her job looking after Master Alcied, young master Hadrian, and their guest Sirius Black.

It had been an honor for her to have been chosen by the late Lady Croÿ to come with them from France.

Once Tilly made sure the letter was safe, she handed it back to young master Hadrian, and bowed. "Will young master be needing anything else?" she asked softly. He rolled his eyes at the bowing.

"Yes Tilly... No more bowing." he said with a warm smile. "Could you stay with me... Just in case?" her young master asked. Tilly nodded.

Hadrian opened the letter, and fished for the parchment he knew to be contained in the envelope. He was surprised when he opened it, to find nothing written. Frowning, he withdrew his wand. If this was someone's idea of a game, he had the right mind to tell them off.

Reaching for his magic, he whispered quietly, but clearly "Aparecium," he tapped his wand to the paper, and was smiling as letters written in that same elegant handwriting appeared, this time in black.

_'Dear Hadrian,_

_Your uncle is currently being punished for something, but I've decided that you, and your god father shall no longer be punished. _

_By my word, you will not be harmed._

_Truly,_

_T.M.R'_

And at reading the initials, he felt the jerk behind his naval, and heard Tilly's alarmed gasp.

. . .

He'd been chatting with the Lady Croÿ when he felt the wards allow his small soul mate through, and into Slytherin manor.

She shot up before he'd even thought to, and was now rushing towards Hadrian's magical signature. Tom shook his head, and a dark part of his mind wondered if this is how his mother would be with him.

He almost snarled, and mentally told that part to die a slow and painful death.

He stood gracefully, even in his 15 year old body, he could still be regal and commanding. He moved quickly to the entrance hall, where the magic would have taken Hadrian.

And when he saw the boy, all he could do was stand in the doorway for a split second as shocked avada kedavra green eyes were pinned to the door way.

Granted, the boy had every right being shocked... His dead mother was embracing him for all he was worth, with another small toddler in the middle.

"M...Mother?!" Hadrian cried out, unable to believe, and Tom could see that disbelief quickly winning out against the shock.

Smart child... This boy wouldn't be easily fooled.

"Hadrian! Mon bébé! Mon soleil! Comme je vous l'ai raté donc!" she spoke with love and reverence drenching her voice, and at that moment, Hadrian knew... This was his mother.

At that moment, Hadrian embraced her back, hardly daring to let this moment pass him by, in case it really was temporary. "Mère!" he whispered into her black hair, tears soaking into her shoulder.

Three years, and he'd missed this, so terribly. There had been a hole in his heart, and he swore if he'd continued on, he'd never heal. Somehow, he'd known she was alive, but he'd felt like he'd never see her again!

Then he heard the babbling.

Hadrian looked down, to see bright grey eyes staring back at him, and a small smile on the tot's face. Said tot was reaching for Hadrian, and instantly, he knew that this was his little brother.

For a moment, he wasn't sure how to handle this news, but soon, his heart restated and a warmth flooded him.

He found himself reaching out for his sibling, looking up to his mother for her permission. He was overjoyed when she handed his brother over, and even taught him how to hold him.

"His name is James..." she whispered softly, but those words had Hadrian's eyes quickly meeting his mother's now violet. "James." he stated.

His mother had named his brother after his real father. It made him smile, knowing that part of the reason was his mother trying to give him a semblance of memories.

She'd already given him picture books of his parents, and told him stories of James and Lilly Potter, as did Sirius.

He almost winced when James grabbed his hair, and pulled hard, and truthfully, it brought him back to the here and now. It brought his eyes back to the slate grey now watching him with curiosity.

It was about time he met his obstinate soul mate. He nodded to the man known as the Dark Lord, silently thanking him for the gift of his loved ones.

"You must take a vow not to tell your uncle of your mother's continued life... He's still being punished." Voldemort informed his little soul mate of this. Hadrian nodded. "I thought as much." he said with a small tilt to his lips.

Tom resisted rolling his eyes, darn those teenage habits, at Hadrian.

. . .

It was a few days later when Sirius was being led through the halls of Slytherin manor. Hadrian tugging him along by his hand.

"Hadrain! You do know where we are, don't you?" Sirius whispered.

"Of course my son knows where he is, Siri." a voice he'd heard in his dreams for the past three years answered his question.

Sirius would swear, for the next twenty years, that his heart skipped seven beats. "Est-ce vraiment vous?" he whispered, his eyes falling on the woman he'd fallen in love with.

"Non! C'est le fichu fantôme de Samhain!" she answered with a sharp tone. Sirius couldn't help but grin. Yes...This was the woman he'd pined for! She hadn't been killed.

Then he took a sharp breath in at the two year old on her hip. His grey eyes gleaming back at him. "Willow..." he whispered.

She smiled and looked down to the tot on her hip. "James... This is your dada." she introduced softly. This caused James to bounce, and repeat "dada!"

Sirius quickly tugged Hadrian over, and enveloped them all in a huge hug. He wanted to savor this moment.

. . .

Dumbledore frowned as the phoenix Fawks glared at him. "You don't understand... You don't have to worry about the fate of magic." he said, turning from those accusing eyes.

He looked towards the window showing the grounds. Next year, Harry Potter's location would be known... Or so he hoped.

The Hogwarts letters would go out, and Harry Potter's had a tracking locator on it.


End file.
